Seven Swords Warrior
by ChocolateFeatherZephyr
Summary: Tulip and Sheamus are life long sweethearts and have always been looked at as one unit. But in the shadows, one man is determined to change this and claim Tulip as his own...
1. The thirteenth year

There's an earthquake. Everything is shaking, everything is dark, I can't see. I can hear a voice in the distance but I can't make out what they're saying. It's too quiet. The shaking becomes more violent, the voice becomes louder and more irritable. It's a woman's voice. Then I hear…

"STEPHEN FARRELLY! WAKE UP!"

I sit up abruptly and turn to my left to look at the half bemused, half annoyed female sitting there, her arms folded across her chest, her eyes are crossed but she is smirking. And she is very naked.

"You're such a heavy sleeper Stevie" my wife laughs affectionately, her eyes uncrossing quickly.

"I was tired! Besides…you kept me awake all night"

My wife laughs and lies down, she looks up at me intently, her enchanting eyes studying my face closely. I love when she does this as I never know exactly what she is thinking, but I know that it is something loving, because she looks so in love with me. I'm not boasting; she IS in love with me. I've known Tulip what feels like an eternity, but is actually since we were at the same school, aged thirteen. Tulip was one of the 'popular' girls, though she tended to keep herself to herself. Tulip was smart, she excelled in music, drama but she was highly academic too, she was brilliant at science and literature. Tulip is also gentle by nature; she was never the loud-mouthed, bullying, arrogant type like the people who hung around in big gangs. What made Tulip so popular weren't her brains or attitude but her beauty. She didn't look like your 'normal' Irish girl. She was pale, but she had dark brown hair to her shoulders, the exact shade of smooth, melting chocolate. She was tall and very graceful but with a fine voluptuous figure. Her face was angelic and soft but with a devilish quality, its best described as a 'dirty angel' face. Carved to perfection, Tulip had that air of being delicate but sexy at the same time, it made her so interesting and able to hold that interest. The most enduring, beautiful and wonderful feature of Tulip was and still is her eyes. Her eyes are a very dark grey, which is something I and all people who meet her say they have never seen. There were lots of beautiful and attractive girls at my school, but Tulip was different, a dark horse.

Being the shy, unconfident and woefully inadequate boy I was, I always thought I never had a chance with any of the beautiful females, especially Tulip. Tulip was always kind to me though, the few times I ever encountered her. She would smile, say hi ask me how I was and then be on her way, we never had a conversation longer then that. It always bothered me, like I had a chance, like it would make Tulip fall in love with me, but I knew deep down I was deluding myself. That soon changed. It was all down to a teacher I totally despised, my science teacher. She was one of those types of teachers who loved students good at her subject but hated those who weren't. I was terrible at science, one of the worst. She was also nit-pickingly strict; we had to sit in a certain place, next to certain people who she chose, NO EXCEPTIONS. She would only ever change the seating plan when we started a new school year. On my second year, I was lining up against the wall with the others, watching people getting sorted, relieved I weren't next to some people and disappointed I didn't 'get' certain people who didn't bully me or left me alone. I watched Tulip bounce to the front when her name was called. She sat in her chair and slammed down a big notepad she was carrying; it was white with rainbow polka dots. She was always doodling or writing in some large notepad, it was always a part of Tulip, she always carried one with her, cuddled close to her chest. Try to take it off her or look in it – not a good idea. On her first day, Tulip nearly got suspended when one idiot took an interest in it and asked to look in it. When Tulip politely refused, he tried prizing it off her. Soon as he reached out, Tulip turned forty five degrees on the spot, and neatly kicked him in the bollocks.

"Hairy little bastard! Try that again it will be your kneecaps next!" Tulip hollered, in her thick Irish accent.

She got into such trouble. Everyone then thought she was a naughty person, but she wasn't. Just very defensive of the contents of whatever notebook she was carrying and she had an awful lot of them, she'd get through two large notebooks every month, all kinds of covers. Yes, I looked at her that much.

I stood there, daydreaming. I was looking at the window as I dare not stare at anyone else.

"Stephen Farrelly" my teacher called out in a sharp voice.

I looked up, wondering why she was calling to me.

"You're next to Tulip Connolly, now take your seat and stop day dreaming you silly boy!" she snapped.

I took my seat next to Tulip, hardly able to believe my luck! Because of the fact people would sit in the same pairs in their other classes, it meant I would be sitting next to Tulip for the whole year! I turned to my right, trying to see what Tulip was doing. I couldn't make out very much, except for what looked like a sun and a person when Tulip looked up and stared at me suspiciously.

"Are you trying to look at my notebook?" she asked politely.

"Yeah…err…sorry. I was just curious" I replied nervously, last thing I wanted to do was annoy the beautiful dark horse.

"It's ok, but please don't. It feels rather intrusive. These contents are strictly private" Tulip replied calmly.

I didn't ask why, as I'd already been intrusive. As soon as the lesson started, Tulip popped her pencils back into the large tin she kept her stationery in, she used a large tin because she had so much – pencils, pens, felt tips, crayons, oil pastels, gel pens, paint, all sorts. When the lesson ended, while Tulip was packing her things away (I'd already finished but was hanging around) our teacher asked Tulip to help her clean the whiteboard, as her shoulder was still 'playing up'. Tulip kindly helped her, grabbed her bag and dashed off – forgetting her precious notebook. I picked it up immediately and ran after her out the classroom but Tulip was so FAST, like Speedy Gonzalez! Cursing my luck, I walked down to the food hall. When I got to the entrance stairs, I nearly tripped but dropped the notebook, it fell open to the last page Tulip was at and I could see clearly that the sneak peak I caught was indeed a very large sun with a blonde woman walking on it. It was beautifully drawn, sketched and coloured to perfection. I traced it delicately with my fingers, and I felt I loved Tulip a bit more, though I couldn't quite explain why. I suddenly remembered Tulip's words then felt guilty and apprehensive, like I'd been reading a very secret diary. I put the notebook hurriedly in my bag in case someone recognized it and stole it, went into the hall, got my lunch then started looking for Tulip. She was easy to find, as she always sat in the same place. I walked over to her table and sat opposite her. Everyone always leaved Tulip alone at lunch time, for lots of reasons, mostly because she wasn't much of a conversationalist and because she preferred to sit alone. The moment I sat down, Tulip looked up and gazed at me curiously, after a few seconds her gaze changed into a warmer, friendlier one.

"Hello Stephen! Great lesson wasn't it, I love chemistry!" Tulip said happily, she violently speared a carrot and ate it in double quick time. Tulip wasn't greedy, she just had a ferocious appetite because she was so energetic, besides she wasn't a 'small' girl, she was tall (taller then me at the time) and always been naturally bigger and curvier.

"Erm, I don't like science to be honest" I replied shyly.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Tulip laughed.

I finished my dinner before Tulip and sat there uncomfortably, not sure what to do, what to say. Tulip would be so MAD when she'd learnt I looked in her special notebook. When she'd finished, she took her plate back to the dinner ladies then sat down.

"Erm, you left your notebook behind" and I took it out of my bag and handed it to her.

"Blast! Thanks so much! I must have left it behind because I was so hungry!" Tulip laughed, she immediately opened it up, plucked her stationery tin from her bag and turned to the sunshine page.

"I hope you didn't look at it" Tulip said, not looking up. When I didn't reply, Tulip looked up at me, scowling.

"Did you look in it?" she asked, she sounded very annoyed.

"It was an accident I swear! I nearly tripped up but I dropped it and it fell to that page with the sun and woman on it!" I said frantically.

"Oh. That's it?" Tulip asked, calmer this time.

"Yes, honestly it is. It's a beautiful picture you know. What does it mean?" I asked, smiling, hoping Tulip really had calmed down.

"Thank you! It's supposed to mean I'm walking on sunshine. I have to add some words when Katrina is complete then it's done"

Katrina? Words? Then the penny dropped…

"Oh, walking on sunshine, the song, by Katrina and the Waves!" I said.

"That's right, do you know the song?" Tulip exclaimed.

"Yeah, Katrina and the Waves is one of my mum's favourite bands!" I replied.

After that, Tulip got back to her drawing, though she continued to talk to me, just not very much. When she was done, she snapped the book shut and put it away and looked me in the face, talking to me properly now. She's so beautiful. I'm out of her league.

Despite this, Tulip became more then a close friend. In fact, she became my girlfriend, then only years later, my wife. It turned out all along Tulip did really want me, or someone like me. In her own words a person who was beautiful on the inside, someone who made her feel comfortable, someone who made her laugh, someone who kept her interested and someone with a great personality.

How could someone so beautiful not care about looks? I was literally the luckiest fella in the whole school. I…

"Stevie, what are you thinking about?" Tulip asked, stroking my arm.

"How we got together" I replied, I lie down besides my wife, our faces are level so Tulip reaches out and holds my face tenderly.

"You always do that, you sentimental ol' sausage!" Tulip laughs.

"Our thirteenth anniversary, who'd believe we'd make it to thirteen happily married years?" I say dreamily.

"Us, because I knew when I met you despite all that irritating shyness and defensive mannerisms underneath you were a total sweetheart" Tulip giggles, her thumbs moving slowly, caressing my face.

"Who's sentimental now?" I tease; Tulip pulls a silly face and taps me lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't tease; we still haven't had anniversary sex yet! And we haven't even rolled the dice yet" Tulip laughs. Her right hand stays on my face but her left hand wonders down to between my legs, I let her hand coil around my penis; I close my eyes, ready…

"Mmm…honey that is good…but we really must go to the gym…haven't been in a week…"

"Oh what, Stevie! It's our anniversary! Fuck the gym! I wanna fuck you!"

Tulip gently squeezes the end of my penis, I groan so loudly, succumbing to her. Tulip edges closer to me and wraps her legs around my waist.

"The gateway to heaven is opening baby, come and invade me with your little soldiers and massive fella…"

"Tulip…we must go gym. Plenty of time for sex later, I've told the boys, no after event drinks, I've got a horny wife to shag"

"Stevie, you didn't say that did you?" Tulip whined.

"No, I said I have a wonderful woman to make love to" I gasp hurriedly, Tulip is putting pressure on my lower back with her freakishly strong ankles, the pressure is forcing me towards her and inevitable penetration.

"Really, that's so sweet!" Tulip giggles. With Tulip distracted, I pull away and start getting dressed; thankfully I didn't orgasm so mercifully no mess to clean up. Tulip swears loudly and gets dressed too; we pack our gym bags in silence. I go to open the door but the sound of wooden scraping makes me whip round, Tulip is opening a draw, she takes out a small satin bag. She delicately opens the bag and takes out a twelve sided dice, coloured red with numbers printed in white as opposed to dots. Tulip found it in an old box of Lego eighteen years ago when we where nursery assistant volunteers and she kept it because she thought it were a very unusual dice which it is, I've never seen one with numbers instead of dots, let alone a twelve sided one.

"I better win this year. Three times in a row…"

"Come on! I was generous enough to sixty nine you last year!"

"Only because you wanted to taste my cock! Then you nearly ruined my best tie tying me to the darn bed!"

"Don't fucking thrash around so much then!"

"But it felt so GOOD, Tulip"

"Whatever! Here, you go first, put pressure on me to roll well"

Every year, on our wedding anniversary me and Tulip roll this twelve sided dice. Whoever scores highest, gets control of the other later when we have anniversary sex. Whatever they want, they get. Their choice, their rules, their power. We've only drawn once, that was last year when Tulip won on the second roll, making it her fourth victory in a row. She kindly chose what I wanted (a sixty nine) then smothered me in melted Crème Eggs, licked me clean, then proceeded to tether me to the bed with my best tie then quite literally, fuck me senseless.

I roll first and score nine.

"Not too shabby! Beat that!"

Tulip takes the dice and rolls it across the floor, her face totally stoic. The dice rolls around randomly for a bit then finally stops on…

"TWELVE! YES! I WIN! WOO!"

And with that, Tulip pushes the door open violently and dances around victoriously, nearly flattening an unwitting Kofi Kingston outside.

"What you so happy about?" he asks, more bemused then annoyed at being attacked by a heavy wooden door.

"I won the dice roll!" Tulip chimes happily, she started laughing when I walk out dolefully, muttering Gaelic profanities about my lack of luck of the Irish. Kofi frowns then utters a congratulations but Tulip doesn't hear as she has already turned round to begin teasing.

"I won Stevie; you better behave, if you want another sixty nine"

"Ok, now I know more, I don't want to know more" Kofi grumbles and he walks off.

"Humph, bet his wife doesn't like taking a massive load in the face like Daniel Bryan hates eating real food" Tulip quips. I burst out laughing follow her to the gym.

At the gym I'm bench pressing weights, Tulip is dead lifting some feet away. There are others in the gym, but no one near us. When I go to take a drink, I spot Tulip gazing at me, pure fire in her eyes. Oh baby. Someone is planning something for me tonight. Tulip saunters over and stands over me, I just keep going until Tulip grabs the bar. I have no choice to put it down. Tulip kneels down beside me, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Honey, we've done enough, let's go and have a proper workout" Tulip places her hand between my legs, I close my eyes.

"I haven't worked on my legs yet" I reply huskily.

"I can sort that out, besides, the best exercise is making love" Tulip growls seductively, her grip becoming tighter. My balls are throbbing with pleasure, Tulip is wearing a top and leggings that perfectly flaunt her gorgeous figure and she is showing enough cleavage to make me thirsty for those amazing breasts. People are starting to look and watch. This is embarrassing but at the same time, no one makes me harder then Tulip. What a crisis…

"Silent treatment huh? Right, if you do not come back with me RIGHT NOW, I will mount you and start playing with your testicles, I don't care who is watching" Tulip hisses, a little too loudly. I hear a gym attendant and Wade Barrett giggling like schoolgirls somewhere in the distance. I am so hopeless and my wife is so powerful. When I say nothing, concentrating on my wife's hand kneading my bulge, she mounts me and plunges her hand down my pants. The gym attendant starts laughing much louder and more people look round. Wade Barrett calls out "Aye aye Jormungandr! GET IN THERE!"

"Gobby English twat. OK, YOU WIN; I'M COMING, IM COMING!" I yell, as Tulip strokes my testicles, it feels like she is gently trying to make pizza dough.

Grinning victoriously, Tulip grabs my hand and leads me out the gym to our hotel room. We exchange gifts, laugh, cry, then have no holds bolded, full, passionate, fast, aggressive, fiery sex in only the way two married Irish people on their wedding anniversary could. Tulip is the perfect balance of beauty and sexiness. Power and quietness. Shyness and tenacity. Which is why her wrestling persona Jormungandr, is a perfect creation, because Tulip is so varied and smart. Jormungandr is from Nordic mythology, he is a massive serpent who is so big he can stretch round the world and grasp his tail. Child of Loki, he is Thor's mortal enemy. He has many nicknames, most commonly used are The Midgard Serpent and The World Serpent.

Jormungandr is a powerful, fiery, strong, independent woman who trusts no one, is friends with no one, will fight everyone and anyone. She is unpredictable because she is so smart and unconventional. She is an unstable genius. At exactly six foot, with a curvy figure and stocky build, Jormungandr makes the other Divas look tiny. She doesn't have a bad attitude; she is just strange, very strange. Don't underestimate her and don't try to predict her. She will surprise you and outwit you, each time. She is extremely charismatic and witty, no Diva can match her mic skills and she certainly has the men worried when she is staring them across the ring, her eyes blank, her lips smirking. She is dangerous and seductive. Avoid at all costs. Jormungandr has three finishing moves, all with names relating to Nordic mythology and her inspiring serpent character. There's Midgard Poison, the most impressive shooting star press you'll ever see. There's The World Poison, which is a move similar to my Irish Curse Backbreaker. Then there's Seven Swords, a very bizarre and unique sort of DDT. Jormungandr, much like her serpent namesake, has several nicknames, but most commonly used are the Princess of Poison (Michael Cole coined that, surprise surprise), The Midgard Genius (JR invented it. Not bad) and finally Seven Swords Warrior, which Jormungandr chose herself. The best nickname obviously. Yes, my wife is the best, the beautiful angel with a dirty face.

**Hi, I hope you enjoyed this! It's my first fanfic attempt, please be considerate! Please review, favourite and follow! I will upload more chapters when I can!**


	2. Just another accident

"Oooh… it feels like I've been doing a weeks worth of splits practice I'm so sore" I complain, I sit up and rub my half-closed eyes. My husband registers he is awake by shaking, presumably with laughter, as no noise comes out.

"Awww, sorry to hear that princess, at least you had a good time right?" Stephen replies sleepily, he lets out a massive yawn and stretches his arms out, nearly hitting me.

"Once you've finished attempting causing me even more pain, kindly drag your lazy arse up. We've got rehearsals in an hour, and we're stark bullock naked…and in need of a shower, we must smell massively of sex"

"And whose fault is that? Mine or yours?" Stephen laughs, getting out of bed and stretching some more. I marvel at his amazing physique; his rock solid, well defined abs, his spectacular bulging arm muscles, his long gorgeous legs with those juicy thighs, his delicious hips and even more delicious balls. He is toned and chiselled to perfection, every nook and cranny is so perfect and ever so sexy, it is hard to believe one man could have such a gorgeous body.

"It's your fault because you're hung like a donkey, it's amazing you find pants big enough and comfortable enough for you" I reply coyly, Stephen cackles loudly and appreciatively.

"When you've done ogling me, we must go and have a shower. Like you said darling, we probably smell of sex. And it's your fault, because you turn me on so much and you are so darn kinky, I don't know where you get it from half the time, but at least you're good fun"

"Cheeky bastard!" I holler, I leap out of bed and smack his almighty, pert, round backside and feel my heart pound at his loud schoolgirl squeal, I love when he makes that noise it is absolutely adorable.

"So you're spanking ME now? What has gotten into you Tulip? First you want me to take you from behind and spank you simultaneously, and then you want the helicopter position!? Where did you hear about that anyway?"

"I got it from the Karma Sutra. And to answer your question, your dick" I reply, keeling over in laughter at Stephen's dropped jaw.

"Obviously not from Karma Sutra silly! I heard someone mention something about it, they were reading it in a magazine and laughing about it so I asked them what was so funny, they showed me the article and I read it. I Googled it later on for more details and liked the sound of it"

"Doesn't explain the spanking though. I thought you weren't into that kind of stuff"

"Nah, I've never said that. It's just when you pinched my bottom the other day…I kind of liked it but decided to save it for later"

"Blimey…I thought your reaction was a little strange! Anyway, are we having a shower together sweetheart?"

"Of course we are!" I laugh, I get out of bed holding a pillow to preserve my modesty and make my to the bathroom, Stephen lets out a growl of admiration and chases me to get the pillow off me so he can see me in my full nakedness, I scream and run faster so Stephen can't grab it off me but he corners me in the bathroom and pulls it off me, ripping it down the middle, we both stand there laughing in a cloud of fluffy white feathers. Once the novelty has worn off Stephen lifts me roughly over his shoulder, places me in the shower and turns it on, I shriek at the sudden flow of water.

"WARMER, WARMER! IT'S FUCKING COLD!" I cry out.

Stephen turns a dial on the shower and the water heats up. When we're both standing we get in our obligatory position, me leaning against the wall and Stephen leaning against me, his hands pressed against the wall over my shoulders.

"Don't you mean harder, harder?" Stephen says, grinning wickedly. He's looking down at me, he's smiling but his eyes have this sort dark look to them. He looks like a leopard that is about to pounce - strong, dominant, aggressive. I know he wouldn't hurt me but I still shiver, it reminds me of just how strong and how dominant my normally gentle husband can be. I feel myself backing up a little more against the wall but it's useless, I can't move any more and even if I could Stephen would move as well. Stephen hands me a green sponge and keeps a blue one for himself.

"Let's get washing shall we?" Stephen says, his tone matching his crystal blue eyes. Stephen pulls me towards him roughly so he can scrub my back, that dark look burnt into his eyes, they do not move from mine. He likes to scope my reactions; he likes to know for now he is in control. I move my arms round him so I can scrub his back too, moving down to his arse and then his legs, then round to the front. When I kneel down so I can get to his lower legs, I look up and can see the look in his eyes intensify, I know what he is thinking about. My neck stays craned up as I move the sponge over Stephen's legs though I soon look down again not because of the pressure on my neck but in case Stephen mentions about that blowjob he so badly wanted earlier but did not get. I am in the optimal position, after all. Thankfully nothing, though he could be waiting for when I stand back up again, wanting to watch me more close up when he speaks in that low growl. Thankfully still nothing and so I move to wash his front, I've already done the front of his legs so I do not have to kneel down again. When I get to the final place, around his penis, I get more hesitant, Stephen has washed me as normal but still no verbal indication his mood is changing.

"A bit harder round my crown jewels, babe" Stephen growls. I do as I am told, scrubbing harder around Stephen's cock, admiring and observing how he isn't hairy, but not perfectly clean shaven. There enough orange fuzz there to please me. Stephen makes no noise as I clean around his privates, even though I know it's arousing him somewhat. He doesn't always get an erection when I scrub his penis in the shower because he can control his feelings, but this time round – he is choosing not to. Yet another sign he wants to show he is the dominant one, another non-verbal sign he is in 'one of those moods'. When our shower is over, I go to turn the water off but Stephen grabs my wrist, his grip is powerful but it does not hurt. I turn towards him, barely holding in a gasp. The smile on his lips begins to fit in with his eyes as he looks at me, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. He moves my arm round to his back and presses it in. He grabs my other arm and does the same thing, my fingertips brushing each other gently. He grabs my lower right thigh and moves it upwards so it is resting on his hip and finally the reason why he didn't move my hand towards his dick the first time round becomes clear. Stephen's hands move gently over my chest, his thumbs run over my nipples, I look up at him and he looks at me, grinning, enjoying biding his time.

"Close your eyes Tulip" Stephen commands me, I close my eyes as I know this will enhance the tension of waiting for Stephen to enter me. Stephen often begins penetration when I let out any sort of vocalization so I decide to hold in a moan for as long as possible, knowing this will tease Stephen and make him even harder. I try to hold my breath but I cannot for much longer so I give in. I let out a soft sigh and that is when Stephen thrusts his hips roughly against mine, I yell out in pain and shock at the aggressive penetration, Stephen is grinning, he is pleased with my reaction. Not wasting any time, Stephen pushes himself up against me, thrusting and pushing with immense force, I can see the pleasure burning in his eyes, his mouth distorts as he gasps and groans.

I moan and sigh and Stephen pushes against me, I can feel him moving even more deeply into me, I move my right leg so my thigh is no longer resting on his hip but my foot is balanced carefully on the side of the bathtub.

When Stephen realizes he can gain more leverage by gripping a handrail beside me and carefully placing one foot on the side of the bathtub he moves speedily, he gasps even louder and pushes even harder, he is able to push himself further in me. My grip on his back tightens, my claws sinking into his back and finally I let out howls of pleasure as I begin to climax, Stephen gets louder too.

"Remember what I said earlier Tulip, about the water…" Stephen gasps to me, his words are barely understandable.

"Don't you want me to beg because I want to, not because you're asking me to?" I respond to him. Stephen looks at with an intense burning look then grabs my arms, he presses them against the wall, not letting go. He pushes harder still, he lowers his head so he can kiss my neck, the feeling of his lips, that rough aggressive pushing, his hands roughly (but gently) holding my wrists, I have no choice but to fulfil Stephen's wish, as much as I want to tease him again I cannot.

"Push…harder…Stephen!" I beg. Stephen lets out a low, quiet chuckle.

"Not loud enough…"

"PUSH STEPHEN! PUSH HARDER! HARDER!" I scream.

"That's great but I still cannot quite hear you" Stephen groans in a low, husky growl.

"OH GOD! HARDER, HARDER! OH STEPHEN PLEASE…"

This seems to be the catalyst he wants as I finally feel Stephen beginning to ejaculate, he keeps up his force of pushing while managing to keep his balance, a testament to his strong chunky legs. Our bodies move in rhythm with each other, Stephen thrusting his hips quickly and me pushing against his force, my head is leaned backwards, giving Stephen plenty of room to attack my neck with his moist lips.

Our romp in the shower does not go on much longer, as both our legs are tiring out from the finicky way we are standing and we still have an event and rehearsals for said event to go through. Stephen turns off the water and he lifts me out gently then climbs out himself. We dry each other with a large white towel and go to get dressed; Stephen pulls on his trunks and watches as I put on my leather catsuit. I have several with varying designs; the one I'm putting on now has a serpent coiling around my left leg that also goes around my waist and round my left shoulder, the head then ends on my back. The right leg has a speckled purple pattern, which is supposed to symbolize poison; the neckline is rounded but is not plunging so it does not show off a lot of cleavage, but enough to get pulses racing, enough to tease and to make men curious. Not that this is an intended effect, this what Stephen thinks. Once I've gotten into it I don't even have to ask my husband to come over and do the zip up on the back, he does it anyway.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" he asks me, I narrow my eyes in thought then remember.

"Shit, my fragrant oil!" I snap. Stephen laughs and gets a box out of a drawer; he takes out the little silver perfume bottle then comes to sit behind me, making sure his legs are leaning against mine as he knows how much I love that sensation. He pulls the sleeves of my catsuit down and carefully unhooks my bra then pours a small amount of oil from the bottle down me, he rubs it in tenderly and thoroughly, making sure it is evenly distributed. When he is done, he puts everything away and does my bra up again. He gently lifts my hair then does up my zip. We pull on our boots and lace them up, I nearly always finish first because Stephen always leaves his laces in total disarray, it's no wonder he takes ages untangling them and replaces them so often. Stephen puts his arms around me pulls me down so we're both lying down on the bed on our sides, he sniffs my neck and breathes in a deep breath.

"Lotus oil, my favourite" he sighs as he takes in another deep breath, he buries his face deep in my neck, his hands move softly over my stomach, his skin is so soft and warm, kind of like a warm Irish summer breeze pressing softly against your face, caressing your cheeks lovingly with its warmth and softness. Stephen himself always smells delightful too and not overpowering, he is always able to find that perfect balance.

Stephen does not have to ask me if I am scared of him when he is in one of those moods either because I am not. I like it when he shows how dominant he can be, I love that he is so gentle and loving but can be this alpha male as well, even if the switch between gentle Stephen and aggressive Stephen happens so fast and can be a little startling. It's great, I like that he can keep me on my toes and keep me excited and interested in him. Stephen may never be able to believe that he is everything I say he is but he still knows how to be a great husband, after all we did get married at the tender age of nineteen and we're still married today, exactly thirteen years later. We trust each other, which is one of the reasons why our marriage has lasted so long, that and the fact we are so companionable and have a great sex life. Stephen knows that he can turn that mood on without me backing away in fear, because I trust him enough to be rough enough to be exciting but gentle enough not to hurt me.

"Come on you, rehearsals start in ten minutes!" I laugh; my loving gentle husband in bungling around the room in frustration, trying to find his Celtic cross pendant, the long thin one with the red jewel. When he has found it, I take Stephen's hand and lead him out the door, quickly removing a shower cap that is stuck on his boot.

We both have matches tonight that are for a Smackdown taping that airs on Friday night. We are both heels at the moment, Stephen is feuding with a face Mark Henry and I am feuding with a face Kaitlyn, much to my delight. I cannot stand her, not just her in ring persona; I cannot stand her in real life either. Stephen often jokes that on my first day at secondary school back home in Ireland that I went on a rampage because I kicked some boy in the balls, but that is nothing compared to what happened on my first day in WWE. I was ambling about, getting to know what the backstage areas would look like and meeting new people when I bumped into AJ Lee. She was very nice and polite to me and welcomed me. We were talking when Kaitlyn comes over, completely oblivious to me standing there, she starts talking over me to AJ, something I find very rude. It was about one thing or another, some bloody boutique that sells all these 'cute' accessories, though strictly speaking Kaitlyn's version of cute is looking like a Goth man in drag. Anyway, AJ tries to slow Kaitlyn down and introduce me to her but she doesn't shut up. When she finally realizes that I'm there it's far too late, I've already lost my patience.

"Oh hi there, your name is…" Kaitlyn says, like she's not actually interested.

"Tulip Farrelly, but you can call me Jormungandr. You're very rude you know, I was having a perfectly nice conversation with AJ here and you come butting in, you could have at least waited for us to stop" I say, my tone blunt and rough. You'd think Kaitlyn would simply apologize but no…

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize I had to get permission to talk to my best friend!"

"I didn't say anything about permission you smarmy bitch, it's called manners, did you leave them at home?" I reply snippily.

"Hey, don't call me a bitch, and I do have manners!"

"Really, could have fooled me! If you were so polite, you'd welcomed the new girl by now and let us talk instead of acting like some desperate little girl trying to get hold of her best friend"

"I'm not obligated to welcome you just because you're the new girl around here! And just because you're Irish doesn't make you…"

Kaitlyn never did get to finish her sentence because that was when I flexed my arm back and gave her a well deserved whack in the face. She went down like a sack of potatoes; AJ just stood there, her mouth over her hands in shock. I kneeled down beside Kaitlyn smirking.

"Racist as well as an ugly ill mannered bitch, oh dear oh dear. Not so much of a Hybrid Diva now are you, not that you were particularly strong or beautiful to begin with"

I get up and turn to AJ, who still has her hands over her mouth, though she's looking down at Kaitlyn on the floor, who is clutching her mouth and head, she did fall pretty bad.

"Sorry about that! Nice to meet you AJ, see you around!" I say, I wave and walk away calmly, like nothing happened, AJ waves back, though I reckon this is more to do with the fact I'd just sunk her best friend with ease.

My 'rampage' didn't end there either. Only an hour later, when a large group of WWE Superstars were in the culinary area enjoying lunch when Roman Reigns elbowed a cup of hot coffee over me. I scream and leap up, desperately mopping the hot liquid off of my exposed thigh.

"YOU MORON, THAT COFFEE IS SCOLDING HOT!" I scream loudly. Automatically, everyone looks round. Thankfully I got to meet most people before word got round what happened with Kaitlyn, even then the actual story of what happened and what was said was told correctly so everyone knew that I wasn't the one in the wrong anyway.

"Ok, calm down, it's only some coffee!" Roman replies roughly.

"Only some coffee, I doubt you would be saying that if it was you that had just had some coffee spilled all over them!" I shout angrily.

"Relax, you need to chill out a little" Roman starts laughing when he realizes his stupid little pun. I get up angrily; ready to give him more or less of the same treatment I'd given Kaitlyn, remembering her behaviour makes me even more angry.

"Sit down Tulip; you've already caused enough destruction today!" Stephen says desperately. His efforts are in vain as I take a step closer to Roman, who is already standing up where he is trying to clean up his mess.

"Do as your husband says, sweetheart!" Roman mutters in a low growl. I snort with incredulous laughter.

"I don't take orders from him, and I certainly do take orders from you!" and with that, I elbow Roman on the temple, he falls over and ends up on Seth Rollins' lap.

"A simple apology would have sufficed you know, whether it was an accident or not and whether it was only coffee" Seth mutters to Roman.

"Whose side are you on!?" Roman snarls furiously, he storms out, his hand to his forehead.

"Thanks Seth, at least someone around here knows how to apologize. Now you just have to teach her" and I point to Kaitlyn, who looks up then looks away again.

My rehearsals with Kaitlyn are before Stephen's, he sits in the audience and cheers me on while me and Kaitlyn lock up in the ring. Kaitlyn is still being booked as a rookie in the sense she is put over as 'learning', 'a future star' and still gets easily dominated and defeated in the ring. I'm being put over in this feud at the moment and not as a rookie either, even though Kaitlyn has been in the WWE longer then me. Oh well. Should taken more wrestling lessons and busted her arse in the Indies like I did.

When we're done a member of crew steps forward and talks to us about our match later and how long it needs to be and the ending.

"That was excellent ladies. The match needs to be about a minute or two longer then that, with Jormungandr finishing with Midgard Poison"

We both shake our heads and take our places in the audience. Stephen is up next, so I find myself next to AJ Lee (with Kaitlyn on her other side). AJ is playing something on some games console while I'm watching Stephen and Mark Henry in the ring. I'm watching with interest when I become distracted by the music coming from her console.

"That music is nice, turn it up a bit please" I ask, turning to AJ. She turns the music up and I turn to see what she is playing.

"What game is that? I'm used to blowing up and shooting ghoulish creatures and all sorts of enemies with Stephen" I explain.

"It's Mario Kart 7. The track is called Rainbow Road".

"It's really nice. I could probably play that on piano" and I turn back to watch Stephen in the ring. Just sitting here and watching him is uncomfortable, simply because of the pain in between my legs which wasn't made any better by having sex with Stephen in the shower and rehearsing for my match with Kaitlyn just now. I guess that is the price of hot full sex with my gorgeous husband.

I stand up to hopefully alleviate some of the pain but this does not makes things any better, in fact it makes it worse. I shift uncomfortably but end up accidentally placing on foot on the other, before I can realize my mistake I move my trodden on foot and fall over, face over heels. My right hand desperately reaches out to stop myself from falling on the floor and miraculously lands on a plastic chair that is being sat in by a man.

With his legs wide open.

My left hand and knee hits the floor next, landing this way saves me from injury. I look up to see whose balls I nearly grabbed and find myself looking into the piercing, penetrating, beautifully soul destroying eyes of Dean Ambrose.

**What do you think? Please review, favourite and follow! Even more reason to now the man in the shadows has been revealed…**


	3. My name is Jonathan Good

Right after Smackdown is recorded everyone has a few hours to have a few drinks then get some rest before we travel to our next destination. Even though we've got a few hours everyone rushes back to their hotel rooms, packs up in a blind rush (I have to remind Tulip to pack her precious box of fragrant oils), showers in double quick time then changes into their street clothes, time like this is precious so we always take advantage of it. Tulip chooses a pair of leather trousers and a soft black roll neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up, the sweater isn't like that, it's Tulip's own effect. She teams this outfit with a pair of knee length black boots with buckles.

"Stevie, should I have my hair up or down? I can't make up my fucking mind!" Tulip asks me irritably.

I look over to her while doing up the buttons of my black waistcoat, I'm wearing it with a white shirt, black trousers and leather shoes, I've chosen to gel my hair and not wear a cap.

"Keep it down darling, having it up wouldn't look quite right" I reply.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" Tulip sighs.

"Are you alright? You seem…oddly jumpy and distracted"

"Oh, after match jitters I guess. The crowd were really getting into mine and Kaitlyn's match"

"Yeah, you two are real crowd pleasers. You work well together…even if you hate her. By the way, that was a cracking Midgard Poison. I can't believe you tried it from that distance! I was like…no way will she try that, she'll move her. But when you started climbing the ropes that's when I realized you weren't kidding"

"Yeah, it was kinda far, but I've been practicing doing it further and further, moving Kaitlyn would look weak on my part. It's ok…I have plenty of high flying knowledge, I'm not some beefy brawler trying a Shooting Star Press"

I chuckle loudly at Tulip's crass comment about Brock Lesnar and lather on a small amount of aftershave, Tulip re-applies some lotus oil to her skin and we set off to a local bar.

When we get there we're greeted by our best friends in the wrestling business – mine is Drew McIntyre and Tulip's is Layla El.

"Alright my boo? I love that outfit, where did you get that lovely sweater?" Layla asks Tulip. I like Layla, she's a nice lass but the way she talks is a little annoying, a bit too little girlish if you ask me.

"Eh, you bought it for me Layla, two years ago" Tulip laughs incredulously.

"Oh yeah…wish I'd got one in chocolate brown for myself now. Never mind" Layla sighs.

I leave the two ladies chattering and head to the bar with Drew.

"Alright fella, the usual? First round is on me" I say.

"Oh yeah, Guinness it will be" Drew replies heartily.

Once our drinks are ordered we start an enthusiastic conversation over sport, but it's hard to concentrate with Layla suddenly squealing excitedly in the background.

Our conversation is then cut unceremoniously short when the two women come over and order their drinks.

"Stevie, will you believe we'll be near a shopping centre tomorrow that has the same kind of shop that Layla got my sweater from? If it's ok with you me and Layla are going to go there in the morning before rehearsals" Tulip says.

"Of course it's ok with me sweetheart. We've got no plans tomorrow except for work so why not? Just remember to pick up some sexy underwear for me huh?" I say cheekily.

"Oh, you've damaged your last pair of silk boxers huh? What colour do you want? Red or black?"

"TULIP, NOT UNDERWEAR FOR ME, UNDERWEAR FOR YOU!" I yell, everyone turns to look at me as Drew, Layla and Tulip burst out laughing.

"The dirty joke got turned on you fella!" Drew laughs, I glare at him.

"Awww that will teach my naughty teddy bear!" Tulip coos, ruffling my hair and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I instantly melt and smile stupidly.

Tulip and Layla both order some Disoranno and coke and we all start one big conversation.

"You should have seen what I did earlier. Some military precise miserable teacher was ordering these kids about on some field trip when she suddenly tripped over, spilling her drink over herself in the process! All the kids burst out laughing naturally and she tries to regain control but she can't. I'm nearby and laughing too and she gives me some filthy look when one the kid's spots me and calls, 'you can't punish her! She's a WWE Diva' so I end up having my picture taken with all these hyper school kids and miserable teacher! It's so funny!" Layla laughs.

"HA! That's brilliant. I remember something like that happening, this science teacher me and Stevie had knocked her cup of coffee all over her lesson notes, because it was a full cup she completely ruined them, so she had no choice but to set up a practical lesson, we spent the next hour and a half doing this thing where you coat brass dog tags in copper but you draw on them first to make a pattern so when you coat them then rub the ink off, the pattern remains ahead in lovely brass writing, me and Stevie both wrote these cute haikus to each other and swapped them. I've still got mine" Tulip says.

"Tulip, you can't talk about us writing romantic haikus to each other! You'll ruin my reputation!" I joke. Tulip snorts and looks at me.

"Reputation? Reputation for being a bad arse? Ha yeah right, this same bad arse got the Playstation he'd always wanted for his birthday and started chirping what a wonderful mummy he's got" Tulip giggled.

"It's only a Playstation for heavens sake!" Drew snipes; he has to move quickly as Stephen goes to swipe his shoulder.

"True, back then they were THE games console. Stevie got this red one, turns out it is rare type and valuable, so he kept it. Still works you know" Tulip says.

"Oh. Still works, blimey, you must have taken good care of it" Drew says.

"How comes you've still got these dog tags then, they must be old as well" Layla points out.

"I made this memory box; it's got loads of stuff from when we were teenagers. I've got loads of my old notebooks in there as well as all these other things, like the first ring Stephen bought me. It's a silver ring with my 'my soul mate' written in Gaelic on it"

"Why don't you get it resized?" I ask.

"Can't, because the size of the ring and the engraving. My fingers were tiny back then, some women go up several dress sizes when they grow up. I went up several ring sizes. I was like a five back then, size eight now. Anyway, I'm out of drink. Anyone want another drink?" Tulip asks. We all get the same as before, Tulip pays this time.

"What is in those notebooks anyway? I've seen loads of them but never what's in them. Why won't you show me?" Drew asks.

"Because they're private, that's why" Tulip says firmly.

"That's how I knew you had deeper feelings for me, when you started showing me what was in your notebooks" I say dreamily, I don't care if anyone is watching or if I look like a love sick teenager.

"You knew your best friend loved you when she showed you what was in her notebooks?" Drew laughed.

"Don't laugh! She told me the meaning of what she puts in them one day, I'd always wondered because I'd accidentally dropped one she'd left behind in class and saw one of the pages. The stuff in there is basically her inner thoughts, Tulip says she can't just have all these random little 'thoughts' floating around so she draws and writes in notebooks, it helps her forget them so she isn't always thinking about them but she can remember them again whenever she wants to. Obviously someone's thoughts are very private, that's what I mean by I knew Tulip loved me, because she was willing to share her private thoughts with me" I explain.

"Oh, it makes sense now! That's so romantic!" Layla gushes.

"So, by that explanation and using reasonable logic, Tulip would have been drawing you a lot, or at least referencing you in her drawing or anything she wrote" Drew says.

"Yes you're right; she did draw me a few times and quoted me often. That was when the penny really dropped, when I kept seeing my face staring back at me on those pages and seeing all these quotes then thinking wait I said that!" I laugh.

A short silence falls around the group; we all sip our drinks, trying to think of something to get the conversation starting again. It's Layla who eventually breaks the slightly awkward silence.

"Its ages until we go back to England again, I wanna go back home and perform" Layla sighs.

"Join the club chick, its ages before we go back to Ireland as well. I wouldn't even mind going to Belfast but I still really want to go back to Dublin" Tulip replies, her tone lamenting. As her husband, it is my duty to comfort her and make her feel better, so I reach out and squeeze her hand. Tulip turns to me and smiles gratefully.

"It's about seven months before we're going Dublin and Belfast again, and about another month before we go England again. I'm not sure about the dates for Glasgow; you'll have to ask someone later" I tell my company.

"Roll on seven months; it's going to be great going back home and seeing the family! Of course the home crowd is always awesome, I could be the biggest bitch and Stephen could be the biggest arsehole but everyone is still like YEAH!" and with that, Tulip demonstrates what the crowd is like, she throws her arms up enthusiastically, unfortunately at the same time she sends her drink flying, it falls backwards onto the floor and shatters, sending drink and glass everywhere. And that's not the worst of it. It's gone all over Dean Ambrose, who just happened to be standing behind us, waiting to order his drink.

"OH SHIT, THAT HAD TO FUCKING HAPPEN!" Tulip bellows in frustration, she gets off her stool to start cleaning up the mess but turns and finds herself facing Ambrose, who has an angry sort of look with a trace of mild bemusement.

"Oh dear, so accident prone" Ambrose sighs, he kneels down to help Tulip clean up the mess.

"Tell me about it! Did it go all over your trousers or socks?" Tulip asks.

"No, just my shoes. Easily sorted out" Ambrose replies, keeping that low, stoic tone.

"No, you go back to ordering your drink; I'll clean this up, my mess!" Tulip says she is blushing and very obviously flustered.

Ambrose doesn't respond but continues to help Tulip; she doesn't bother asking him again. They manage to shift most of the glass and siphon off most of the liquid off the carpet until Ambrose gets a piece of glass in his finger, he barely even flinches but Tulip spots the piece sticking out of his finger right away and gasps loudly.

"Oh gosh, you've got some glass in your hand! You didn't even make a noise, doesn't that hurt?" Tulip frets, she grabs Ambrose's arm and looks at his finger, she winces when she sees the size of the piece.

"Nah, just a little sting. I've experienced worse" Ambrose replies coolly.

Tulip and Ambrose get up and go to the bar when one of the bartenders come over and start cleaning up the rest of mess.

"Excuse me; we need a first aid kit over here" Tulip calls to one of the other members of staff.

"It's just a little piece of glass" Ambrose scoffs.

"That may be so but it can't stay there forever, it has to come out silly. Don't want just a little piece of glass piecing tendons, muscles or even worse, blood vessels" Tulip snaps, she sounds just like a mother hen.

"True. Ok, you win" Ambrose sighs.

Tulip raises her eyebrows in surprise, probably because she got Ambrose to comply so easily. She takes the first aid kit and opens it up; she starts riffling around the contents then surprisingly, pulls out a small pair of tweezers.

"What's a pair of tweezers doing in a first aid kit?" Tulip wonders aloud.

"We're always getting glasses smashed and broken here, the amount of times we've had to send someone to hospital just because they had glass stuck in them and we've not got the proper equipment, eventually we got some advice off the hospital on how to treat the wounds and recognize serious ones then invested in some tweezers and a better first aid kit, you'll be surprised how often they come out" the bartender laughs.

"Clever move" Tulip replies, she raises her eyebrows. Baring the tweezers, she grips the piece of glass in Ambrose's index finger and pulls it out in one quick, strong tug, soon as he comes out, that is when he winces.

"Now it's out it's starting to sting" Ambrose mutters.

"Not entirely invincible then?" Tulip teases.

"I'm not invincible, I'm immortal. That's what my surname means, it's Greek" Ambrose replies.

"Oh, so you're immortal then? Nice name" Tulip replies, shooting Ambrose a smile. I bow my head and laugh; it is funny watching Tulip be nice to Ambrose just because she knocked a glass over him which led to him needing some minor first aid.

"Hmmm, wound isn't deep so you won't have damaged anything. I'll just pop this plaster on it then it should close up over time. Here, I've even chosen a flesh coloured one so nobody can tell poor old Ambrose got a cut on his finger" Tulip laughs. Ambrose doesn't respond, he doesn't even notice Drew sniggering behind him.

"In all seriousness, you should probably carry some spare plasters with you, you'll find that the tissue will get filled quickly" Tulip says.

"Stop mothering the poor man, it's just a cut on his finger" I laugh; I finish off my pint and order another.

"I was just saying for crying out loud, just some friendly advice! And make that your last pint, we should be going back soon so no more after that, it's your turn to drive this time" Tulip snaps angrily.

I pull a face at Tulip and sip my last pint; I turn to Drew and start that sports conversation that didn't really start, at the corner of my eye I can see Ambrose talking to Tulip and Layla.

"You've got such unusual eyes…grey eyes; I've never met somebody with grey eyes. You're special, Tulip" Ambrose says.

"Thanks, everyone says that" Tulip blushes, I notice Layla rolling her eyes, being with Tulip often she must hear it a lot herself, I certainly do.

"I watched your match from my locker room earlier that was some finish. Have you been practicing doing Midgard Poison from greater distances?" Ambrose asks Tulip.

"Yes I have, glad you noticed" Tulip replies, she is very pleased and I am very pleased that someone else has noticed how talented my wife is.

Time flies by and I've barely finished my last pint when Tulip looks at her watch, sighs and swears under her breath.

"Sorry to break up the party folks but it's time for us to go back to our hotel rooms, then we're off to Kentucky for our Raw live event"

"Let me just finish my Guinness" Drew says and he starts gulping back his pint.

"Are you coming back with us Dean or are you waiting for your friends?" Tulip asks him.

"No, I'm coming back with you. You can tell me more about that mirror you made in a science project" Ambrose replies.

As we walk back me and Drew continue our conversation about the Premier League while Tulip tells Ambrose and Layla all about her science project. I remember it well, we had to make a mirror for a science project and in our woodwork lessons we made a frame for it. Not surprisingly, Tulip got top marks. Her mirror was heart shaped so it was much more difficult to do.

"The hardest part was making the frame, but I had to concentrate when mixing the chemicals. One of the ingredients, Silver Nitrate, is toxic and can cause a lot of problems if you inhale too much" I hear Tulip chattering loudly.

"Careful Dean, as soon as you start Tulip talking about science it's nearly impossible to stop her!" Layla warns him jokingly.

"I don't mind, I like hearing about Tulip's projects, I was never any good at school, never enjoyed it" Dean mutters darkly.

"Another one made to feel like an outcast? It's ok, I know what that is like" Tulip says sympathetically, she reaches out and pats Ambrose's shoulder, my wife is so kind.

"You couldn't have been an outcast. I bet you were the smart attractive girl everyone liked" Ambrose says.

"I was I guess, I'm talking about someone else. Anyway, want to hear about how I made glue from milk?" Tulip asks, I notice the quick diversion which Tulip made as she obviously didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable about how I had a hard time at school.

"Sure I would, sounds fascinating…and bizarre. But I like bizarre" Ambrose perks up a little.

When we get to the hotel Layla and Drew go in different directions but Ambrose follows me and Tulip, they've stopped talking now.

"What room number are you Dean?" Tulip asks him.

"543, you?"

"542. Ironic that!" Tulip laughs.

"I think our rooms were booked in alphabetical order according to surnames" Dean replies quickly.

"Oh yeah…but wait…your surname begins with an A. Our surname begins with an F" Tulip replies quizzically.

"My surname does begin with A. My real name begins with a G though" Dean explains.

"Oh ok. What is your real name, if I may ask?" Tulip asks.

"Jonathan. Jonathan Good" Ambrose replies, very unusually for Ambrose, I notice he says this with an element of shyness. Ambrose shy? Stranger things have happened I guess.

"That's a nice name. Well, goodnight Ambrose, see you tomorrow I guess" and with that Tulip waves, takes my hand and enters our hotel room, leaving Ambrose to bask in the compliment.


	4. Hole in my mind

I lay awake early in the morning, going over the events of the last few days in my head. Stumbling over and meeting Dean Ambrose. It should have just been a normal embarrassing incident I'd always remember on my wedding anniversary except it wasn't a normal incident. Just the way he looked at me with those piercing baby blue eyes. It was something I'd never seen before; I'd never seen such…intensity. It was like he was really looking at me, like he really liked what he'd seen. Obviously Dean must see a lot of women he likes, but that intensity, that interest, it was different, I could feel it in my bones right down to my marrow, he didn't just 'like' what he saw. He 'really' liked what he saw. I liked that intensity, I liked that fire. I liked being scrutinised so deeply…even it was tinged was some sort of freakish darkness. He wanted me and wasn't afraid to show it. I liked being wanted in that way. It's exciting…like discovering something new.

Then there was yesterday at the pub. He turned up, so suddenly, like he could see into my head and see the hole he'd burned there. He was so cool and calm, but his eyes told a different story. He knew I was nervous and flustered and he liked it. He liked seeing the effect he had. When I shattered that glass over his feet, he didn't care, not really. He didn't kneel down and help clean up the mess to be kind; he kneeled down to help clear up the mess because he wanted to make sure the hole in my head kept on burning, he didn't want to give me any sort of leeway. When we were walking back to our hotel, he got me talking about my old science projects not because he liked hearing about things he'd missed out on in school, he got me talking because he was scrutinising again, watching carefully my body language, listening to my voice carefully. He was watching and listening for any signs of weakness, any signs he was still having an effect on me. Even though I was acting normal, he probably found some.

However, while Dean thought he'd found a weakness in me, I'd definitely found one in him. He was genuinely surprised when I complimented his name, his real name. I should think he was used to compliments about his wrestling abilities, his mic skills and his promo work, but genuine, sweet words of kindness was something that was probably foreign to him. This puzzled me, and the moment when he went to suddenly quiet and back to his usual moody self when we were talking about being popular in school. Obviously, something wasn't quite right about Dean Ambrose. But that made me even more interested. It made me think even more, which was something he'd probably like.

I had to wonder if anyone else noticed anything unusual. Layla certainly didn't otherwise I'd known straight away, Layla isn't exactly good at hiding her feelings, besides she was probably too wrapped up in all the excitement to spot anything out of the ordinary.

Then of course Drew McIntyre, who was barely looking our way anyway. He couldn't see my constant fidgeting, and I doubt he was concentrating on my voice over all the hustle and bustle of the pub.

Then of course Stephen…yes, he'd spotted something alright, I could see it. But he weren't suspicious, he was smirking and thought it was all because I'd knocked a drink over Dean, that was why I was uncomfortable and flustered, he probably thought my kindness was because I was trying to hide my embarrassment. He didn't suspect nothing either, he thought it was all normal. But then he wouldn't suspect anything, would he? I'm his wife, he wouldn't think that I was paying more attention then I should, he didn't think that I was enjoying the attention more then I should be. He trusted me.

Why couldn't he notice something was wrong? Why couldn't he sweep me off my feet and take away the distractions, simply push Dean aside like you'd see in some sort of stupid romantic cartoon or something. Wasn't he supposed to know me?

My thoughts are rudely dispersed by a loud snore; I turn over and looked at Stephen. He is fast asleep, sprawled on his back with his hands resting on his stomach. His head was tilted back so his nose pointed in the air. His legs were sprawled out freely, his feet almost touching mine. He let out another loud trumpeting snore, his mouth opening. I glare at him ferociously, wanting him to stop, Stephen rarely ever snores, and when he does, it's not loud like this, he sounds like some sort of elephant! After a third snore I get up and get out of bed, scowling with disgust. I get dressed in my discarded underwear and nightie and step outside to go for a short walk, there is no way I putting up that dreadful noise and piggish behaviour, how disgusting! It's even worse then this distraction…

I only manage to walk a few paces when a door opens and someone steps out. I don't even have to turn round to know who it is; I know who it is just from that hot, unshakable feeling that I can feel creeping up me. Without even turning around or saying anything to them, I walk faster, deciding to go get away from and wake Layla up and complain to her, but she is so far away, I'll never make it there, they'll never let me make it there…

"It's a little early to be going for a walk" Dean announces loudly to my back. I stop dead; I have no choice but to talk, but I don't have to turn around. At least he won't see the look on my face.

"I'm not going for a walk outside, I'm getting away from that horrible snoring" I snap, jabbing my thumb towards my hotel room door. Can't he sound less breezy, like he was enjoying making me uncomfortable?

When Dean doesn't automatically say something back, I start walking again. I only manage three steps when…

"It's a bit cold, even in this hotel; wouldn't it be better if you had something like a blanket to keep you warm?"

"I didn't pack a blanket in any of my suitcases, and neither did the snoring pig" I snap.

"I've got several, why don't you come and choose one? I cannot risk giving you the wrong colour, now wouldn't be the ultimate insult to such a fine, dignified lady?" Dean says, ever so calmly and coolly.

I am blushing so much I probably don't need that blanket now. When I've felt the blushing has subsided enough I turn around to walk towards Dean but I get a surprise when I turn around, he's already standing behind me. I feel my heart jump, out of fright and…something else. Dean is thankfully dignified himself, wearing a long pair of trousers but nothing else. His hair, usually slicked back, is all over the place, like a wild mop. His bare chest is out for all to see, showing off his toned stomach, his firm pectoral muscles and strong shoulders. His arms are surprisingly and pleasingly thick up close, built up of pure muscle, made from hard work and a good diet. His chest is clean shaven, not a hair in sight. His face is still and unmoving; he has his trademark minor aggressive expression. His eyes however don't have the usual coldness that goes with it; he is looking at me in that way again. The whole time I am looking at him, which is for far too long for my comfort, he says nothing, he just watches me, waiting for me to say something or do something. Just to cut into this awkwardness, I decide to agree to look at his selection of blankets.

"Ok, if you insist on making sure I am warm, I'll see what you've got to offer" I reply coolly. I feel myself cringing inside right after the words come out of my mouth as they are such a poor choice of words, and I know this is the case as even Dean gives away a little smirk.

As I followed Dean to his room, I felt an overwhelming sense of awkwardness, it wasn't really normal, friends colleagues or not to walk into a hotel room of someone of the opposite sex, especially if you're married. I tried to quell this awkward feeling by imagining what Dean's room would be like. My strongest suspicion was that it would be very messy and disorganised, with suitcases, clothes and possessions lying everywhere then there would be one tidy area, where Dean kept the things he needed the most – clean change of street clothes, his wrestling gear, an outdoors jacket, passport, mobile phone, wallet and some sort of MP3 playing device and some massive clunky earphones, just like Stephen uses. I don't like those kinds of earphones really; they squash my ears and generally look really silly.

When I got into the room however, I am surprised to find it immaculate. It was clean, I mean really clean, not like it had just been seen to by a maid or hotel employee, it looked like Dean had gone over it with a fine tooth comb himself as well. There was no sign of suitcases anywhere, though a dark shiny shape under the bead revealed they were under there. His wallet and phone where placed neatly together on the bedside cabinet, his phone on top of the wallet. Next to them was a pair of those horrid earphones carefully coiled and stored in the plastic case it obviously originally came in and next to that, a new I-Pod with a protective screen cover and jelly case. The bed was freshly made, barely a crease anywhere with all the pillows stacked neatly and freshly plumped, all his shoes (including his wrestling boots) were all lined up together neatly in pairs at the end of the bed, folded up on a reclining chair was his wrestling gear and on the chair next to it, a clean change of clothes. Even nitty gritty details like the curtains being tidy, the remote control being next to the TV, Dean's coat hanging tidily on a coat hanger, everything looked so impossibly perfect.

"Does your room always look like this?" I ask Dean, he turns to me with raised eyebrows.

"Always, don't like things being scattered everywhere" Dean replied bluntly.

"It even looks like you cleaned it yourself, on top of someone else doing it" I comment.

"Yup, I'm not a clean freak, I like being in control of dirt, that's all" Dean replied.

"So erm, where's these blankets? I ask nervously, just standing there. Where the hell am I supposed to sit? I'm certainly not sitting on the bed, that's for sure.

"What makes you think I own a collection of blankets? I don't even own a bed throw. Nope, if I'd asked if you wanted a coffee, made expertly by me, then you'd declined. Even though I've got Crème Eggs" Dean replies, he's smirking now, probably at the fact I'm scowling about being lead here under false pretences. I go over these words several times without replying then realize something strange.

"How do you know I like Crème Eggs?" I ask.

"You must have eaten a whole bag of mini ones during THOSE rehearsals! I don't mind them; they go nicely with a cup of coffee. Now, what would you like? Black coffee? White? Latte? Cappuccino?" Dean asks.

I frown then realize Dean is standing right near a coffee machine which is on the other end of the long display cabinet the TV is on. It's got all these little samples of coffee, teabags and sugar next to it and four plain black mugs. Nearby is the milk, in a mini fridge, the carton of semi skimmed is the only thing in it.

"Where did you get that?" I laugh.

"It's mine, I take it everywhere with me. If I'm going to drink coffee…it's got to be well made. The mugs are mine too, the fridge is not" Dean replies, his tone a little defensive.

I laugh and watch him make a coffee for himself, then a cappuccino, complete with plenty of foam and some chocolate dusting. He finishes preparing the drink promptly hands to me. He sits on his bed, puts the coffee down on a coaster, digs down a draw in the bedside cabinet and pulls out a box of Crème Eggs. He hands me one and starts eating his own, he doesn't eat it that the way I do – bite off the top, scoop out the filling with my finger then eat it, then devour the empty shell. I'm still standing there, holding my drink and Crème Egg.

"For heavens sake, sit down, nothing wrong with sitting on my bed, I won't freak out it you get creases on the covers" Dean laughs.

I do as I'm told and sit down. Dean pulls a suitcase from under the bed and puts a coaster on it so I put my drink there and enjoy my Crème Egg. It is my absolute most favourite sweet treat. I don't really eat loads of cakes, chocolate and other junk. My diet is totally healthy and what you'd expect of a wrestler, but Crème Eggs are my vice. I eat them nearly every day, I've loved them since I first ate one, aged five. Without even thinking I pick up the drink and take a sip, it is delicious! It tastes like what you'd expect to buy from a proper coffee shop.

"Mmm, this is great! Thanks!" I say, I gulp the drink back then scoop the foam out with my index finger, it's so smooth and lovely and chocolaty.

Dean is watching me keenly; he obviously wants to know what I think of his cappuccino and judging by the look in his face, he is pleased with the results.

"What was that perfume you were wearing yesterday?" Dean suddenly asks he too obviously doesn't like silence.

"Lotus oil, why?" I ask.

"It's really nice and…distinctive. I couldn't help but notice it" Dean says.

I don't know what to say to this. Dean takes my mug and his to the bathroom and rinses them both in the sink then dries them with a towel next to the coffee machine. When he sits back down I start looking around, I don't like just sitting there it makes me feel so conscious of Dean's gaze, which is penetrating enough.

As I turn to his bedside cabinet I feel Dean shifting just a little bit closer towards me. I feel my pulse rising massively; I turn and see the time on his alarm clock and jump up, I'm almost glad to have an excuse to leave.

"Blimey, that's the time? I'm going out shopping with Layla soon, I best be off now! Thanks for coffee, it was glorious! See you around!"

"Yes, I know you're not making some sort of excuse, I remember hearing you talk about it" Dean mutters.

It's only once I've waved goodbye and left, do I think about what he said. Dean was obviously closer to me in the pub then I thought before I spilled the drink on him, how else would he have heard me talking about going shopping?

I get back to my hotel room to see my lovely snoring husband has woken up; he's clearly just had a shower.

"There are you Tulip, I wondered where you were, I woke up and you're gone and was waiting to have a shower with you, but I couldn't wait any longer so I just had one" Stephen says, putting on a mock sulky tone.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; we can have one later after the show. Or maybe a soak in the bath" I say seductively, I go over to my husband and sit on his lap, ruffling his hair. It's always so fluffy and soft when he's just washed it and not gelled it yet; it's like the fur of a new born duck.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that" Stephen says, he buries his face in my neck, attacking it with several quick kisses. I giggle and we both keel over, Stephen climbs on top of me and directs his kisses further and further down, when he starts tugging my nightie that's when I stop him.

"I'm beginning to regret us not making plans" Stephen purrs huskily, he climbs off me and walks to the bathroom to gel his hair.

"At least we've got plans for later, gorgeous" I say enthusiastically.

"I can't wait, shall I buy some incense to burn or would you prefer candles?" Stephen asks, his voice still a deep, husky purr.

"Candles, incense isn't so romantic" I reply.

"Ok, I'll get some candles for my Irish princess. Don't put on your shirt yet, you haven't put on your perfume yet" and Stephen seats himself besides me and begins one of our morning rituals, him rubbing in my choice of fragrant oil I use as perfume.

I concentrate on the feeling of his strong gentle hands, running slowly and softly over my skin. So slow and pleasing, I catch my breath when his hands move over my breasts. My husband has perfect hands, so gentle and loving when they need to be but strong and pleasing at the right times. When he's done I pull my bra back on and put on my T-Shirt. I zip up my boots; kiss my husband goodbye and go to meet Layla in reception. Thankfully, I'm not late and neither is she, Layla turns up a couple of minutes after I do.

At the shopping centre, chatting and shopping with my best friend I quickly realize that even this doesn't serve as a distraction enough from Dean Ambrose. As soon as I think I've forgotten him, he creeps back in my memory again, like a bad smell that won't go away. Layla barely notices that I'm not giving her my fullest attention, she's chattering about one of her favourite clothes shops closing soon.

"Layla it's ok, it's only closing for refurbishment, it'll soon be back open and it will be bigger and better then before" I sigh. I'm not annoyed with her; I'm just annoyed with myself because I cannot think of anything else. It's so frustrating!

"I know boo, but I love going in there, we go all the time. I hope they don't change their stock" Layla complains.

"Nah they won't, it's what makes them sell so well. They'll probably be adding lots of new stock, not taking any away" I laugh, trying to cheer up. Maybe that will help me.

"I'm sure you're right. Hey, a new shop specializing in leather has opened, do you want to go and have a look around?"

"Yeah sure I would!" I reply happily, pasting on a fake smile. I know this won't work, but there's no point in refusing. It's a great shop actually, I end up walking out with two new pairs of boots, a pair of trousers with all these flowery silver studs and a red leather jacket, Layla bought a jacket like mine, but in a very unusual lilac colour.

"These jackets are so gorgeous!" Layla squeals girlishly.

"They are lovely though I wish the pockets were a little bigger" I say, holding up mine and poking about in the tiny pockets.

"Never mind, I'm not really bothered about that. Where to now? Something to eat, I fancy a turkey sub from Subway" Layla says.

I nod to show my approval and we lug our bags to Subway, despite buying more in the leather shop and in another shop a lot of sweaters in my favourite style, Layla has still managed to buy more then I have. I honestly don't know how she manages it; she must have at least three bags more then me, all packed with clothes, shoes and accessories. My bags are the same, though one of mine has some new fangled kitchen gadgets, I'm one of those women who loves to keep the kitchen up to date, I can't just be doing with your basic kitchen equipment and I do use them.

When we get to Subway Layla orders for us, she chooses turkey with a bottle of orange juice; I choose tuna with a cup of coffee.

"Not as good as Dean's" I mutter, a little too loudly, Layla looks up and laughs.

"What did you say, not as good as Dean's?" Layla exclaims.

"Eh yeah, I stepped outside for a bit when Stephen started snoring this morning, he came outside and asked me if I wanted a coffee, he's got his own machine and makes it all himself" I say hurriedly, not all of that is truthful.

"That's cool but that Dean Ambrose is seriously weird! You're lucky, even if your husband snores; at least you've got one. He's so kind and funny, and obviously cares about you. He's even like your soul mate; I wish I had someone like that" Layla sighs.

I try not to sigh myself or roll my eyes, me and Layla sometimes have these conversations and they always go the same, she complains about being single while I play the sympathetic friend, telling her she'll find someone one day because she's lovely and beautiful and is only struggling because we're on the road all the time.

"You really are lucky though, you've known Sheamus for ages you're like childhood sweethearts you went to school together and everything. You're such a cute couple; you have a lovely family and nice step parents. You're perfectly happy" Layla continues on enviously.

I know what Layla is saying is true but if that is the case, why can't I stop thinking about Dean Ambrose?

**Sorry this is late! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**


	5. Point of no return

For the first time in several weeks, I have some spare time to do some drawing. My brain feels like it is going to burst because I hadn't done any for so long. The Smackdown roster is on a plane departing from America which is destined for Japan. I like going to Japan, the people there are always very nice and I like the food, the culture is so different there too. Ironically, I was the one who would be going up against the one Japanese wrestler on the Smackdown roster – Yoshi Tatsu. Yikes, the booing I am going to get will be deafening but I don't mind, I am supposed to be a heel after all going up against the hometown hero. I get on well with Yoshi; after all he was once in a tag team with Stephen back in FCW when he was still Sheamus O'Shaughnessy so we hung out a lot as a result. He even taught me how to use chopsticks properly as I just couldn't figure it out. Stephen didn't bother trying to teach me, he just sat there, crowing with laughter, enjoying watching me struggle until Yoshi came over and offered his help.

"Oh look, my future second husband has come to my aid! I've always thought Japanese men are very handsome" I commented loudly.

That soon stopped Stephen laughing. He sat in an irritable silence for the rest of the meal, swearing loudly when he accidentally snapped his chopsticks in half.

This was the part of being on the job I hated the most, travelling on planes. I always feel so claustrophobic because there's never enough space for me to stretch but at least I've got time to do some drawing. Right now I am drawing a dark shadowy figure, watching intently and passionately, unwavering and unmoving and always there.

"That's an interesting picture Tulip, what's it about darling?" Stephen asked, leaning over. He was listening to his I-Pod, I could tell he was listening to Oasis; I'm not really into them to be honest.

"I'm not announcing that for the whole bloody plane to hear!" I burst out incredulously.

"Ok, whisper it in my ear then, but try not to attack my neck with your sweet sugar lips" Stephen responds, waggling his eyebrows.

"I would if you'd remove those absurd earphones! Besides (I say, lowering my voice) it doesn't really have a meaning"

Stephen arches his eyebrows at my abruptness and hits un-pause on his I-Pod; I've been jumpy and tetchy for ages now. Obviously I was lying about the drawing; the shadowy figure constantly watching was supposed to reference Dean Ambrose. In fact, he was watching me now, I didn't even have to try to detect his gaze on my back because I saw him take his seat behind me when I got on the plane, this was obviously a deliberate choice, thankfully he couldn't see through my chair and he wasn't close enough to look through the gaps in between the seats.

Dean had been stepping up his interest in me recently and it was getting harder and harder to resist, harder and harder to avoid him. It was like a dirty little secret and I don't like keeping those, it makes me feel so on edge. Before when men had shown an interest it was easy to make them go away and leave me alone because I had Stephen, I wasn't interested in them, no matter how good looking or charming they were, but Dean…he's different. Those intense eyes and the way he acts, it's so hard to explain but all I can say it is the way he acts, the way he talks, it's his deliberately dark and intrusive behaviour and it is his unusual presence. He doesn't flirt like normal men; he isn't like a normal man. He likes suddenly creeping up and surprising me. He knew how to act to get the intended effect he liked. He was erratic and unpredictable and in many ways not far removed from some obsessive stalker. I guessed that is what made it feel so exciting, which is strange because nobody wants an obsessive stalker.

Dean really had stepped it up in the last few weeks. Firstly it was just secret little conversations and watching me closely, now he would even come and talk to me at catering when I was there with Layla and even worse, when I was with Stephen. He'd sit down next to us; waiting for the right time to jump into the conversation and when he got his chance he'd grab it with both hands and not let it go. Stephen nor Layla did not think this was unusual in any way, they just thought Dean was being friendly because of that cursed time I knocked a drink on him, they believed that stupid event now tied us together as friends in some way.

Then Dean managed to get my phone number. He'd managed to get it when I'd dropped my phone in rehearsals. Later on he returned my phone and slunk off into the distance, this made my slightly suspicious. Once my match was over I went back to my locker room and had a shower. Once I'd got out I received a text from my phone, from a number I did not recognize. The text said 'Hey Tulip, wish I could join you in getting wet'

It was a double header, not only was there a sexual reference, they knew I was having a shower. I responded to the text asking who it was, they replied back 'your new best friend, Dean Ambrose, who else? By the way, that shower gel smells nice. What is that flowery scent?' I replied 'Orchid and Neroli' then put my phone down. So he was outside my locker room, he was so close he could smell my shower gel. I waited in excited anticipation for him to come in; I waited for him to come in and tease me, knowing full well that I was wearing little, I expected him to come in and pull my dressing gown off, to see me in my full naked glory. Goodness knows what had happened then but I know we would not have been disturbed as no one passed by for ages. We could have gotten up to anything, even had sex. This thought both frightened me and excited me. I always felt bad when I thought of Dean and me doing anything remotely sexual because I am still a married woman but I couldn't help it – this man was effective at making me feel that way.

I doubted it could get any more 'worse' then that but it did. For every day two weeks afterwards I waited for him to come to my locker room again, I waited in anticipation, I even took a little longer then usual in showering and used a stronger smelling shower gel but he never came outside or not that I know of anyway. Every time he never showed up I always felt disappointed. I knew I shouldn't have been behaving that way but it was always like there was another me taking over, good me wanted Dean to go away and let me be happy with my husband, bad me wanted Dean to come along and sweep me off my feet. Don't get me wrong, I still love Stephen and I am still attracted to him. We still have a great sex life and we're still happy together but he is totally different to Dean. He isn't exciting like Dean and could never be like he is. Stephen has a totally different personality; Stephen couldn't act like Dean it isn't in his nature. Stephen is a gentle and charming in a nice, warm way. They are total opposites. I wanted to tell Stephen how Dean was acting but I knew how much it would upset him because he knows I can handle men bothering me, he knew it would be different if I said something, he'd know I liked Dean as well. I couldn't tell Stephen about Dean because I know it would make him feel hurt and inadequate, I knew it would blow a hole in our marriage. I didn't want to hurt Stephen for something I was doing, it isn't fair. I loved my husband I wanted to protect him. Besides, I hadn't actually done anything wrong, so all I had to do was to make Dean go away once and for all and then I would be free to concentrate on my husband. I came to this resolve two weeks after Dean had gotten my phone number. It was obvious how he'd done it, he'd texted himself from my phone then saved the number. I towelled myself dry; blow dried my hair then got changed and got all my things together, ready to move to Stephen's locker room. I opened the door and standing there, waiting for me, was Dean Ambrose. I go to push past him but he stands firmly in my way, not moving.

"Can you move out of my way please" I say bluntly. Inside I'm petrified, readying myself to tell Dean to leave me alone. Dean let out a loud sigh, for one moment I thought he might turn violent or aggressive but he didn't.

"Ok I can see you don't have much time. Neither do I I'm on in ten minutes" Dean replied and before I could move or blink Dean leans in and pushes his lips against mine. It was only a quick kiss but it was enough make my pulse race, enough to send a tingly electric feeling all through my body, ending and lingering around in my vagina, completely turning me on, exhilarating me. Dean's lips were exactly like I imagined them to be, soft, moist and pleasing. I stood there, stunned. I went back into my locker room and sat down, thinking about what had happened. I'd kissed Dean Ambrose! It was so exciting and amazing for something to have finally happened. I felt so excited by it that I didn't even feel bad.

Even when I did feel guilty later, I told myself it was only a kiss and that I didn't initiate it, Dean did. I sat in my locker room thinking for so long the only thing that bought me to my senses was Stephen texting me, asking me where I had been. I quickly rushed to his locker room and lied that I had badly tangled my boot laces untying them that it took forever untangling them, Stephen laughed loudly and kissed me but it didn't feel the same as when Dean did it.

Dean obviously knew not to leave it too long to do it again. He knew it'd be better to catch me while I was 'still in the moment' so only a few days later he did it again. I alone in my hotel room, drawing. Stephen had gone out because he himself had badly tangled up the laces to his wrestling boots, he'd done it so badly that despite my best efforts and his best efforts we just couldn't get them to untangle.

"We're going to have to cut them off; I'm losing all feeling in my ankle now!" Stephen whined.

"Fine, fine, I'll go ask the hotel stuff for some scissors and you'll have to go out right after I free you to buy some new laces" I sigh. I go to the hotel reception and after waiting ten minutes they give me a big strong pair of scissors, just like a pair that would be used in a kitchen. I cut Stephen free, scold him for his stupidity then hand him the scissors to return to the receptionist. Dean must have heard the whole commotion otherwise he wouldn't have known that I was on my own and that he only had a limited amount of time. Stephen had been gone for about ten minutes or so when someone knocked very quietly on my door. I was drawing in my notebook at the time so I slammed it shut and put everything away.

I answer the door with a sigh and am surprised when Dean Ambrose comes walking calmly in.

"For heavens sake, you can't just knock on my door like that and waltz in! What if somebody had seen you?" I hiss angrily.

"I can and I just did knock on your door. Besides, nobody saw me come in so you can calm down. I thought you would like to come for another coffee" Dean says calmly, not caring.

"No thank you! Last time I went to your room was because you lured me there under false pretences!" I snap, still talking in the same hissing tone, I don't want anybody to hear me.

"Ok, fine I'll be honest. I know we don't have much time so…" and with that, Dean sweeps towards me swiftly, wraps one arm round my back and another round my waist and kisses me again, this time he holds on for longer. I try to pull away but Dean is too strong for me. Eventually I have had so much of this incredible feeling I wrap my arms round him and kiss him back.

Dean guides me towards the bed and pushes me down, he doesn't lie on top of me or beside me on the bed but rather he kneels next to me. He goes to kiss me again but I stop him.

"We shouldn't be doing this" I pant breathlessly.

"Why not, it feels good doesn't it?" Dean replies flippantly and he leans in again, this time he catches my hands so I cannot push him away. After a few minutes of kissing Dean lets my hands go and rests his them on my face, my hands soon move to his wrists, where they hold on. Finally, disappointingly, Dean pulls away.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Dean whispers.

"I guess so. You better leave now, Stephen will be coming back soon" I pant.

"You're panting. See you later" Dean says with a smirk and he leaves. I quickly sit up and go back to drawing.

"What was Ambrose doing in here?" Stephen asks, crashing into the room.

"I dropped my bloody stationary and he came running, with the amount I have it must have sounded like me falling off the bed or something. That's what he thought anyway" I reply, trying to sound casual.

"Ok then. I got some new laces anyway, better start lacing up my boots now, I won't have any time to later" and with that, Stephen picks up his boots and starts threading the new laces through.

I finish my drawing of the shadowy being and get to drawing something else, a pair of lips. I switch from my black oil pastel and choose a bold and bright red gel pen with metallic coloured ink and start drawing carefully. Stephen watches with interest, when the drawing starts taking shape he says very loudly, so loudly that everyone looks round –

"Awww, you're drawing lips! You really must like kissing me!"

"STEPHEN YOU GOBBY IMBECILE, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY WHAT I'M DRAWING!" I yell, I smack him on the shoulder with my free hand and continue drawing.

"Oh touchy, sorry I said anything!" Stephen snipes back, his feelings clearly hurt. I decide to stop drawing for now as I have had enough, I'll finish it off later. Besides I'm starting to get the worst stomach ache which means my period will be starting very soon. Realizing with a little stab of horror I don't have a tampon in my underwear, I get up and go to the toilet to put one in. I sit there for a while, feeling sick. I hear some people coming and going but I'm concentrating more on this horrible churning in my stomach. When it's finally worn down I leave, as I pass the men's toilets I hear someone call my name.

"Tulip, come here will you!"

"Dean? How do you know it's me?" I call back, shocked.

"I can smell your perfume, it's really nice! Now will you come here?" Dean says irritably.

"Thanks, it's Japanese Magnolia" I reply and I start walking back to my seat, no way I'm going in a man's toilet to see what Dean Ambrose wants, besides it always smells horrid in men's toilets. Stephen is bad enough and his aiming is terrible! Whenever I scold him for pissing on the back of the toilet seat, he always laughs and says it's because he's got such a massive dick.

"I don't care what the name of the perfume is will you just come here for fucks sake!" Dean shouts, his tone growing increasingly annoyed.

"Alright calm down! What's so urgent it requires me going into unpleasant male territory?" I shout back, bemused.

"My zipper is jammed on my crown jewels and it seriously hurts! I can't get it to budge and there's no way I'm letting Roman or Seth help. Roman is too violent he'd rip my balls off and Seth is just completely useless!" Dean snaps.

I burst into hysterical laughter, clutching my sides and keeling over, Dean growls then yells "STOP LAUGHING AND GET HERE! I AM IN SERIOUS AGONY!"

"You better not be lying to me otherwise I might have to chop those balls off, least that way you won't get anything caught in your zipper anyway" I laugh and I walk into the toilets. I quickly find where Dean is as he pushes the door open for me with his foot.

"Blimey it smells in here, and not just of urine! Have you been…?"

"Yes I have! Will you hurry up and sort out my zipper please?" Dean begs.

"Ewww you're disgusting! And I'm not going anywhere near THERE until you've cleaned yourself up properly!" I say, grimacing.

"Oh so what I'm disgusting Dean who's been playing with his dick, can you blame me, with such a beautiful woman on my mind?" Dean complains.

I cautiously approach and check to see if he has cleaned up properly, thankfully he has so I tug gently but firmly at the jammed zipper.

"Keep going, I'm almost free!" Dean says, he sounds so very relieved it's comical.

With one last firm tug, Dean comes free from the zipper; he immediately does his trousers back up.

"Thank heavens for that, worst experience of my life" Dean sighs.

"Try not do it again. Do you really pleasure yourself when you think of me" I laugh.

"Do what again? Get my bits stuck in my zipper or think of you? I cannot help that, you make me feel like a male cat in mating season, and the answer is yes" Dean growls.

I get up to leave but Dean grabs my arm and directs it right between his legs, he is hard and excited. I try to free myself from his grasp but Dean pushes my hand more firmly into him, I breathe in deeply, trying not to let a gasp of pleasure.

"This is what you do to me Tulip, now are you going to just kneel there or are you going to set us both free?" Dean groans.

"You might want to get up first and put the toilet seat down, I don't want to be pulling you out of a sewer pipe" I reply.

Dean does as he was told and sits back down again, all this time he keeps his grip on my arm, all that time I can feel his penis, it's throbbing and getting bigger, it feels like it's straining against his pants. When Dean lets my arm go I sit on his lap and wind my legs around his back. I go to wrap both my around his neck but he takes my hand again and directs it to in between his legs, this time I let it stay there, I push my hand against his straining bulge, Dean's arms coil around my shoulders and that's when he kisses me firmly and quickly, I sigh into Dean's mouth and push myself closer to him, I wrap my legs even more tightly around him.

Dean opens his mouth and his tongue creeps into my open lips and finds mine, they mesh and tangle against each other. The kissing becomes more frantic and more passionate, so much so I cannot contain myself any longer so I unzip Dean's trousers, his cock comes bursting out in a flourish. I take it in my hand, stroking it with my fingertips and moving my hand slowly it, Dean breaks the kiss to let out a moan, he pulls my top up and over my head, he drops it and attacks my neck, kissing and licking.

"Not too firmly, I don't like love bites" I gasp quickly.

Dean's hands coil around my back slowly, I can feel that electric feeling in my vagina intensifying, I know what he is going to do.

Dean discards my bra and he looks at my bare breasts, taking in the sights.

"So perfect and pert" he moans and his mouth encloses around my left nipple, I let out a cry of pure pleasure and my hand moves faster up and down his penis. He switches to my right breast then back to my left then he runs his tongue all over them and then goes back to sucking. I'm not even paying attention when I feel Dean's right hand move from my lower back, I only have a few seconds warning when I feel Dean's hand slip up my skirt and pull my knickers down. I feel one of his fingers slip into me and I let out another loud cry of pleasure. I whisper and moan into his ear as I feel his finger moving in me, when I feel another finger slip into me I let out my loudest moan of pleasure yet and finally I climax onto him in a hot sticky rush. When he pulls his fingers out I barely realize because my hand his still wrapped round his cock and his mouth is still fondling my breasts, when he moves my hand from penis I look at him quizzically. Is this it?

"I'm going to join you in climaxing soon…let me…." He pants.

"Let you what?" comes my breathless reply.

"Let me enter you…" and in one quick movement, he moves my hand pulls me towards him, when I feel the tip of his penis brushing my vagina that's when I snap back into reality, I stop and climb off his lap. I start putting my discarded clothes back on, thankfully I always carry my bottle of perfume with me so I can clean myself up and freshen myself up.

"What's wrong? Don't want to be a member of the mile high club with me?" Dean moans, his breath catching in his throat, he is looking at me with that passionate, penetrating look.

"No, I just can't have sex with you, not here, not anywhere" and I sniff myself and check my reflection in the mirror, satisfied with the results I return to my seat.

"Blimey Tulip, what on earth took you so long?" Stephen mutters when I sit down next to him.

"I feel really queasy" I mutter.

"Oh petal, you look queasy too. Here, come and sit on my lap and I'll cuddle you better" Stephen coos gently.

I sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around me protectively, just as Dean Ambrose comes back, our eyes meet and that's when I truly realize now there is no return, I've taken it even further with Dean and it can only go one way from there – even further.

**Oh it's hotting up! I hope you enjoy this; I really appreciate all your feedback **


	6. Suspicions

We're nearly touching down on our flight to Japan. Tulip is asleep; her head is resting on a pillow balanced on my lap while the rest of her stretches on the unoccupied seats in our row. She wasn't feeling well earlier and spent forever in the toilets, I'm not sure if she was actually sick or not because as soon as she came back she just cuddled up to me then muttered she wanted a nap. Like the gentleman and good husband I am I located Tulip's suitcase and pulled out her favourite pillow for her to rest on. I spend the rest of the flight looking through Tulip's notebook, as I came towards the last page with drawings on it I notice the illustrations getting stranger and much darker. One particularly interesting page shows a drawing of some sort of monster with the quote 'better the devil you know then the devil you don't'. While this wouldn't worry any ordinary person it would me, as I know these drawings and illustrations are based off Tulip's thoughts. What has she been thinking about to draw all these monsters, shadowy creatures and cryptic quotes? Maybe there is something bothering her that I haven't noticed, I should probably talk to her later, try to figure what is on her mind. But right now I have to get off this plane, and drag two loads of luggage and my sleepy wife off to our hotel room. I tap Tulip gently and call her name but all she does is turn over and keep sleeping. Sighing, I grip her shoulders gently and shake her; she lets out a loud moan and a garbled "What?"

"Wake up Tulip, come on it's time for us to get off, the plane has landed and we still have to check out. Come on sweetheart" I say and I shake her again, this time she sits bolt upright, holding her head.

"Why did you wake me up?" Tulip grumbles sleepily, she yawns and stretches, narrowly missing my head.

"It's time for us to get off" I reply.

"Oh. Did you have to wake me up so intrusively? And can you not speak so damn loud! I'm right next to you!" Tulip snaps.

Tulip snatches her pillow and suitcase off me and storms off, as she passes Seth Rollins she snaps at him "What you laughing at scrawny? I'll break you like a matchstick if you don't get that smirk off your face!"

Seth Rollins stops smirking and hangs his head. When Tulip is gone he turns to Dean Ambrose.

"What's grinding her gears?" he comments.

"Who knows?" Ambrose replies flippantly, turning to me with a less then friendly gaze.

When I get to the hotel room Tulip is already in the process of finishing unpacking her suitcase. She prods the pillows on the beds and lets out a loud sigh. "Too soft, hope I can change them" she mutters to herself.

"Hey sweetheart, can we talk?" I ask, making my presence known. I open my suitcase but Tulip takes it off me and starts putting everything away for me.

"I'll do that for you my little snowflake, you just relax" Tulip says soothingly, I raise my eyebrows flop back on the bed, first kicking off my shoes.

"When you're done, can we talk please, just for a bit?"

"Is it something serious Stevie?"

"I hope not but you seem a little…off recently. You know sort of jumpy and snappy. You certainly took a verbal bite out of Seth Rollins earlier"

"That's because he was smirking at me and he's like a little child. I was just tired, that's all. I'm ok now, nothing to worry about"

Tulip's reply is light and breezy, it sounds…fake. Like there really is something bothering her but she just doesn't want to admit it. I'm about to try again but Tulip finishes unpacking my suitcase flops down besides me, resting her head on my chest. Her right hand strokes my thigh, something she knows gets me aroused.

"What I think we do need to talk about is you and me time. We haven't had some great you and me time for a while now you know? We've got enough time now" Tulip says playfully.

"But…"

"But what, you wanted to see the sights, as opposed to having some amazing sex with me? Oh Stevie, we've got enough time for that later. You'd rather see the sights? I always thought you preferred violating me above everything else"

"Of course I enjoy violating you" I say in a low growl, Tulip's hand is resting on my package, her fingertips moving gently back and forth in a gentle caressing motion.

"Then let me see that fella then!" Tulip laughs and she unzips my jeans and pulls them off in a flourish, its amazing how quickly clothes can be pulled off you when your wife is amorous. She unbuttons my boxer shorts and throws them aside as well, when my dick comes jumping out she grins and starts kissing it, her lips feel so much softer down there.

"There he is, oh how I've missed you fella. Now where's that size you're renowned for?" Tulip giggles and she starts licking and kissing faster, when she bites my tip gently I let out a yelp of pleasure.

"Just what the doctor ordered!" Tulip says, delighted when I start getting an erection. She leans forwards and pulls off my cap and long sleeved shirt and tosses them over her shoulder, I am now completely naked. Tulip pulls off her skirt but stops there, grinning playfully.

"Tulip don't… just let me, I'll come all over this bed in a minute. Don't you want to be violated?" I growl.

"You gotta catch me first!" Tulip laughs and she bounds off the bed and stands at a distance, grinning at me. I swear loudly, get off the bed and run towards her but she runs past me, cackling madly. She pulls off her top and throws it aside; it lands perfectly on the TV besides her.

"Do you wanna see what's underneath?" Tulip giggles.

I growl and run at her again, this time she ducks underneath me then rises up in double quick time, her smile mocking and playful, she always had such strong legs. When I run at her a third time I manage to coil my arms round her waist. I back her up against the wall roughly and hold her there, letting her know I mean business.

"Oh, you're playing rough! I like it when you play rough!" Tulip laughs. She tries to escape but I pull her over my shoulder and throw her on the bed, before she can move again I leap on top of her, I sit on her pelvis so I know she can't escape now. I pull off her underwear quickly and without wasting anymore time I thrust my hips roughly against hers, Tulip lets out a loud cry when she feels me enter her. Her legs coil round my back and I push again, gradually building up the speed until I'm pushing at a rough, aggressive speed. Tulip screams and gasps my name, begging me to go faster, harder and deeper, I try fulfilling her first two orders but the third, I don't think I can carry out, I'm already far enough inside her at it is. Tulip tightens her legs around my waist and grips my shoulders firmly. I move my head upwards just so I can look at her; I always love observing the euphoric look on her face when I'm being particularly rough during lovemaking. When we've both had enough I give one last push, I pull myself out of Tulip slowly; she likes that and lay down beside her, trying to catch my breath.

"When I said we needed great you and me time, that's exactly what I meant" Tulip says softly, she rolls over and cuddles up to me, stroking my messed up hair.

"It certainly helps when you tease me like that. First you get me excited, then I have to chase you around the room?" I laugh.

"In hindsight it's actually very comical, the thought you running around the room without a stitch on, your erect penis poking out!" Tulip laughs.

I laugh too and turn to give Tulip a kiss, she smiles kisses me back, putting her hands on my face.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm going to change the pillows now, I remember you saying they're too soft and I agree with you. They need to be a bit firmer" I say, pulling away from Tulip's kiss.

Tulip sits up so I can take all the pillows and change them at reception, hopefully they do actually have different types of pillows. I get dressed and walk to reception, thinking about earlier. While the sex was great, I couldn't help but think Tulip initiated it just so she didn't have to talk to me. Her first question was if it was something serious and when I gave my reply that it might be, Tulip gave me an answer I knew was untrue, her tone of voice sounded so put on, I know my wife well. I've known her since we were teenagers. There was a time when she was exhibiting behaviour exactly like now, always snapping at people (especially me), always jumpy, always nervous and obviously distracted with something on her mind. It went on for weeks. I knew if I didn't get to the bottom of it'd drive a wedge between me and Tulip. As it was we were having even less sex and I couldn't have a conversation with Tulip I knew she was truly concentrating on. I had to get to the bottom of it; the thing was Tulip was so good at ducking and dodging around me when I wanted to talk to her, she wasn't stupid. One day I knew I had to take slightly extreme measures or else so I took the opportunity when she went to the kitchen to make a drink. I followed her, closed the door behind me and leaned against it, resolving I wouldn't let her out until she'd spoken to me. I would have looked in her notebook to get some answers but she'd hidden it, something she'd never done before. Naturally Tulip asked me to get out of her way when she wanted to leave but I refused, saying we need to talk right away. Her reaction was quite surprising and reinforced in my mind something wrong, she started to get aggressive and very angry, the aggressive and angriest I'd ever seen her. Despite my wife getting distressed (and the fact she was yelling all kinds of insults and unkind things at me) I stood my ground and eventually learned the truth which was totally threw me backwards. Tulip confessed to having miscarried what would have been our first child. She said she didn't tell me when she found out she was pregnant because she wasn't that far along at all and she only found out after a blood test to find out if there was something wrong with her thyroid. Nothing was wrong, so she told me the results were negative and kept the news secret. A month later, when she was further along she prepared herself to tell me. She hid the blood test results and a pregnancy test ready to give them to me as a birthday present but only days before, she miscarried. She explained she'd kept it secret because she didn't want to upset me and feel like a failure. Afterwards she showed me the results and the test so I could see for myself. It was probably the worst thing that happened to us, even having to cope with my neck injury wasn't as bad as it made us even closer then ever and acted as reassurance my wife would never leave me, because she cared for me every day and never went out, she always wanted to be by my side, caring for me, making sure I wasn't lonely and that I was happy. She could have even signed for and debuted at IWW but she chose to wait for me to recover first. It really did traumatise Tulip, more then me I guess. After that, she never spoke about wanting to have kids again and started taking the pill, we were only twenty at the time and hadn't even been married for a year. That's how I know she can't be pregnant now, as she is still taking them; I've seen her take them in front of me.

When I get back to my hotel room I see the door is slightly ajar, which is a little puzzling, as I'd shut it on my way out. I go in with our new pillows to see a fully dressed Tulip sitting on the edge of the bed, panting a little. I throw the pillows on the bed and sit down beside Tulip.

"Why was the door open?" I ask.

"Oh, erm (Tulip clears her throat) I was choking on a drink, it felt for a bit I couldn't breathe so I opened the door to get help, but the time I'd got up and stood there for a bit I recovered so I just sat back down again, that's why I'm panting!" Tulip explains, giving me a smile, much like the one earlier before we had sex. I turn to Tulip's beside cabinet, strange she didn't have a drink before but standing there now is a little paper cup with a string and little tag hanging out, she'd obviously had some herbal tea. I don't bother asking how it got there though I find it a bit odd.

Later at the show I'm getting ready for my match, I'm against Ted Dibiase. Tulip has already had her match against Yoshi Tatsu. Yoshi won but he was subjected to a post match beat down. This was apparently Tulip's idea so he could leave the arena after her to hero's cheers and not surprisingly it worked a treat.

"Ok darling, I'll see you after my match. Once we've both showered and gotten changed we can drop our stuff off at the hotel and go out for a meal at some restaurant Yoshi recommended"

"Ok, that sounds great! Good luck out there, tough crowd for a heel" Tulip laughs and she kisses me goodbye.

Tulip is right, it was a tough crowd at there for a heel that is to say the crowd would boo and jeer very loudly. It didn't bother me, at least it meant I was getting a reaction and that is what I wanted, even if it was negative. I won my match with The High Cross then left to go back to my locker room where Tulip would be waiting for me. When I get there I notice the obvious signs of a very foul mood, scowling with a look of thunder. I don't say anything except for 'hi' and go and have my shower, when I come out Tulip is texting on her phone, when she's finished she throws it down aggressively and continues glaring at the wall opposite her, she keeps staring at it like that for much longer it will turn to dust.

"What's the matter Tulip?" I ask cautiously. Her phone starts vibrating; she picks it up, reads her text, taps out her reply then throws it back down again with another huff.

"Hey you keep throwing it like that you'll break it!" I say.

"I honestly couldn't give a fuck" Tulip snaps.

"What's the matter Tulip has someone been rude to you?"

When Tulip shakes her head in response I prepare a different question mentally before I say anything.

"Ok so what has happened to put you in such a foul mood?" I ask eventually, this seems like the safest choice of words.

"Oh I had an argument with Layla, that's all"

"That's all? Layla is your best friend, what did she say that could have possibly angered you so much?"

"What is this? Twenty one fucking questions, it was nothing alright? Let's just drop it ok?"

I sit there in silence, knowing from just that reaction that is was more then just 'nothing'. I sit there awkwardly in silence, not knowing what to do or say but knowing that something is definitely up with Tulip. Perhaps Layla has already tried to find out but met with Tulip's fierce resistance and an argument broke out after Tulip refused to say anything or denied anything was wrong. After me Layla is probably the one who knows Tulip best so she has obviously spotted something up with Tulip's troubling behaviour as well.

To break the silence I eventually dare to ask Tulip if she would still like to go out tonight. She replies that she would, even though she doesn't sound so enthusiastic. We stroll back to the hotel with our stuff in silence, I'm just stewing in my thoughts and Tulip is texting someone.

"I hope you're not giving Layla any more grief" I comment.

"I wasn't giving her grief; it was her jumping down my throat in the first place! I thought I said drop it!" Tulip snaps.

I sigh and say nothing more. We get to the hotel and drop off our stuff, I see Layla at reception, talking to the receptionist about the card to get into her room not always working properly. When she spots me and Tulip she pulls a troubled face and looks away uncomfortably.

When we get to our hotel room Tulip is texting again, I'm not sure who but I doubt it is Layla.

"Hey are you going to stop texting at the restaurant, it's quite rude sitting there on your mobile you know"

"I know, I don't need a lecture, there I've turned it off now, happy?" Tulip snaps, showing me the blank screen on her phone. I say nothing and we head out, I get the impression this is going to be one long, awkward night and very un-enjoyable meal.

Unfortunately I'm right, despite Tulip calming down it's still obvious she's bothered by her argument with Layla earlier. I could try talking to Layla but if Tulip found out she would be furious with me.

I knew Layla wouldn't tell me anything and fob me off just like Tulip is, anything Tulip might have done or said I know she would keep a secret, just because they are friends and if she knew Tulip didn't want her to say anything to anyone, even me, she wouldn't.

Back at our hotel room I try get my wife interested in having sex with me again but she pushes me away, muttering that she didn't feel like it right now and perhaps in the morning, when she feels better. She isn't interested in cuddling or kissing either, she keeps her back to me then goes to sleep; or rather she feigns going to sleep. There is only one time I can ever remember Tulip feigning sleep, and that is of course before I found out about the miscarriage, Tulip never feigns sleep to ignore me. Even if she didn't want sex, she would always cuddle up to me. Something was definitely wrong and the fact it couldn't be another miscarriage or pregnancy worried me as I had no idea what it could possibly be. Whatever is was I knew it was serious.

**Oh dear, Sheamus is starting to suspect something! Will he find out? How long can Tulip keep it secret? Keep reading, favourite and follow to find out **


	7. It's Inevitable

I'm staring at a mirror, looking at my reflection. There's nothing wrong with it, except the person who is making it in the first place. How had it come round to me messing around with another man when I have a loving husband who was devoted to me and would do anything for me and I mean ANYTHING. I knew that for a long time Stephen felt out of my league and was desperate to show me that despite his shortcomings (or rather, the shortcomings in his head) he could be the perfect partner. He looked after me, he took an interest in things I liked, he took me out on wonderful and varied dates, he even learned how to read my body language and tone of voice so he knew when I preferred alone time and when I didn't, he wanted to know how I felt and what to do. It made lying to him very difficult, but it never mattered because I had no intention of ever lying to Stephen about anything.

Except now, I was messing around with Dean Ambrose behind his back. I haven't had sex with Dean yet, full or otherwise, but I'd near enough gotten there. I mean, letting him fondle my vagina and breasts while I gave him a hand job, that's only one step from sex.

To make it worse, Layla knows and she is furious. She saw me going into the men's toilets and wondering why I had gone in there, waited for me outside. When I didn't come out after quite a while, she snuck in, ever so quietly and heard me and Dean 'at it'. Mercifully no one else heard anything but it still meant a lengthy and vicious row with Layla. She threatened to tell Stephen everything, to which I responded about how she was going to ruin my marriage because I could get two men while she struggled to get even one, which hit home hard. She finally said, with a loud sigh that I was the one ruining my marriage, I didn't need her help.

Naturally when Stephen got back from his match he noticed something was up. He mostly stayed silent in the most horrible, awkward way while I fired off several texts to Dean, warning him about Layla. If I hadn't been so angry I would have found his response to me telling him Layla was poking her nose about ('that is why I never asked her out… too little girlish to understand adult issues) funny.

Afterwards Stephen took me to a restaurant. I turned my phone off after he commented how rude it was to text during a meal. While the food was lovely the atmosphere was rubbish, we barely talked and whenever we did it was always Stephen starting the conversation and me ending it. We left pretty quickly and when we got back to our room, I turned away from for fear of him questioning me again. I fell asleep pretty quickly thankfully.

Once I awoke the first thing I done was go to the bathroom then stood there, staring at this mirror, wondering what I was going to do or say. I knew Stephen would still be suspicious and want to know what me and Layla were arguing about. We rarely ever argued so this makes things even more suspicious. I knew Layla won't be too happy with me either and for a long time our friendship would be strained. This was going to make everything so awkward and difficult to manage.

At least Layla believed me when I told her this was the only major incident and there was a couple of times when Dean kissed me, at least she believed my story about Dean's zipper, well she heard it all anyway. I knew Dean wouldn't just go away because Layla knew so I knew this wasn't the end, not by a long shot.

"So, this is where you're hiding"

I turn around, Stephen is standing there, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, despite going to bed wearing nothing Stephen would always put on his boxer shorts as soon as he got out, he never was the one for walking around in the buff. I do, but only when our hotel room door is bolted shut and all windows are covered. My nakedness is for my husband's eyes only.

"I'm not hiding, silly" I reply. I turn to Stephen and can't help but smile. My husband is so handsome, so beautiful, and so wonderful in every way, from his bright twinkly blue eyes to his long shapely legs to his thin and long curly eyelashes, every little detail was perfect. He looked so sexy, standing there in nothing but a pair of navy blue boxer shorts. I stare at his waist, unable to tear my eyes away from his massive bulge. Stephen was always big, even as a teenager. Made our 'first time' painful though.

"Not hiding from me or not hiding a secret?" Stephen asks quickly.

"Neither, I came in here to use the toilet and I'm not hiding a secret, unless you count wondering about what on earth your husband is wearing…" I reply slyly.

"What do you mean?" Stephen says inquisitively.

"Are those boxer shorts too small for you, or are your balls just massive?" I ask and I stand in front of Stephen, one arm round his lower back and the other hand stroking his inner upper thighs.

Stephen laughs huskily and growls in response "I've always got massive balls where you're concerned"

"Oh, so my silly husband is wearing shorts too small for him? Better rectify that before they break"

"What the shorts, why don't you just…take them off for me?"

"No, I meant your balls, but I was thinking along the lines of taking off your boxer shorts off anyway" I laugh; I unbutton them and wait for Stephen to lift his legs so I can throw them aside.

"Lift your legs up then!" I snap impatiently.

Stephen does as he is told and lifts them up so I can finally pull them off; when I do I expose his rock hard erection.

"So I've lifted my legs for you, time to spread your legs for me!"

I have barely enough time to open my mouth and gasp with shock when Stephen flings me over his shoulder and carries me to the bedroom, me squealing with excitement.

Stephen drops me on my back and leaps on top, he starts caressing my hips and kissing my neck, I love how hot and wet his lips feel.

"How do you know I want to spread my legs, I want you to put your fella somewhere else"

"Ok seeing as you want to have your wicked way with me and I like hearing you scream with pleasure, we'll have it your way then" and Stephen flips me on my back, I squeal loudly again and Stephen penetrates me roughly and quickly, I let out a cry, Stephen pushes quickly and roughly, he lies across me and cups my breasts as he pushes, as he is so close to me I can hear him grunting with pleasure, this excites me further which makes Stephen push harder which makes me cry louder. Seeing as the louder my cries are, the more excited Stephen gets, it becomes a vicious cycle I never want to stop. When we're finished Stephen pulls out slowly, which is something he always does. Stephen rolls me on my back and strokes my face, smiling at me.

"You're feeling perkier" Stephen observes. He leans in to kiss me tenderly, his lips taste so good.

"Me or my boobs?" I ask.

"Both" Stephen replies cheekily, I laugh loudly and Stephen kisses my forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it petal?" Stephen asks gently.

"Do you mean my argument with Layla?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes I do Tulip, your argument with your best friend. Maybe I didn't think about how close you are you're best friends after all. You were gutted when Kristi turned on you at school; I know you love your friends. I guess you feeling jumpy and irritable because you've fallen out with your friend, there's nothing wrong with you. It's all because of arguing with Layla"

I can't believe it; my husband has thrown me a lifeline he thinks I'm jumpy and irritable because of arguing with Layla, it means no more uncomfortable situations where Stephen starts questioning me again. It doesn't mean everything is fixed, I still have to rebuild things with Layla and of course I have to sort things out with Dean. Obviously it's not that simple, but at least Stephen won't heckle me anymore.

"Yeah sweetheart, I don't wanna bother you with my problems that don't involve you. I know we're married, we're one unit, a team but you can't get involved in everything, otherwise you'd smacked Roman Reigns for me when he starts being an arsehole" I sigh.

I gaze into Stephen's sparkling eyes and beam with pride, my husband is truly a wonderful and rare species. I kiss his sweet gentle lips; they're warm again now we're no longer acting like amorous teenagers.

"Let's shower and get changed, we've got a plane to catch" Stephen says softly, he strokes my hair and gets up to start looking for his clothes.

"Are my boxer shorts really too small?" Stephen calls out to me from the bathroom.

I burst into fits of laughter and Stephen throws me a half-hearted glare.

"At least it means you've got massive balls!" I choke through my laughter.

Stephen smiles at me warmly as he folds up his boxers and starts putting them in his suitcase.

"I'm glad you feel better now, I was worried for a moment that two of my favourite females were having men problems" Stephen says gently.

I raise my eyebrows, my husband is always more observant then he lets on.

We shower together and dry each other, Stephen cheekily taking his time when he gets to my breasts. When it's my turn to dry Stephen, I make a fuss of his orange fuzz and dry it slowly. We both giggle and get dressed, Stephen choosing a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans; I choose dark blue jeans with a T-Shirt and navy blue cardigan. With everything packed and the entire room tidy we leave and catch our plane out of Japan back to America, we've got a Smackdown house show tonight.

On the plane Dean sits near me again, but whether to keep an eye on me or to keep Dean away Layla sits where she can watch me and Dean. At least I won't be nearly caught messing around in an airplane toilet again, it was pretty fucking reckless as the controversy would have gotten out so fast and made our plane journey the journey from hell, I came so close to losing it all and it's only when Layla confronted me did I realize. I will fix this – no matter what it takes. I love my husband and want to sort out this increasingly troublesome issue. My husband deserves better from his wife.

Even if I don't like being watched intensely by more then one person, at least I won't end up doing something stupid in the heat of the moment. Even so I feel so tense on this plane, considering what happened last time. I snapped at my husband very publicly, snapped even more harshly at Seth Rollins and nearly had sex with Dean Ambrose.

Like another lifeline being thrown at me again, Stephen shows me a new gadget he's bought. It's not really a gadget per se, it's more a special cable which two people plug their earphones into then you plug the cable into a gadget that plays music so two people can listen to music at the same time without having to share earphones. Simple but ingenious. We both kill time by listening to some of Stephen's favourite albums. When we're done with having our ears assaulted by loud rock music we both read a book together, one of mine, a funny choose your own adventure book. Once we've explored the different adventures and their alternative endings, Stephen offers me a massage.

"What? We can't do it here in front of everyone" I whisper.

"Sure we can, I'm not asking you to strip off Tulip. We can do that when we get to our room. Then you spread your legs for me" Stephen whispers in my ear.

My raucous giggling is just about heard over Roman Reigns coughing loudly, once I've stopped I start whispering in Stephen's ear again.

"But seriously, here, how we gonna manage that?"

"Simple, take off your cardigan, lift up your top and let me massage your back and before you ask about massage oil, I've got a small bottle in my hand luggage" Stephen replies.

"Ok then, spoil me" I whisper back. I take my cardigan off and Stephen pulls up my shirt. He wets his hands in the massage oil and starts rubbing my back. Stephen has such strong but gentle hands so I can't help moaning, only a little.

"For god's sake, do you have to do it here?" I hear Dean say to my right irritably.

"Hey look Dean! An Explicit Mox Violence T-Shirt, over there! Just kidding those things are even more outdated then the black and white telly my grandma still has stowed in her attic" Stephen quips.

I let out a loud howl of laughter, somewhere to my right someone is scowling and two people are trying their hardest not to laugh. No doubt I'll get stick about that later but who cares. It was a hilarious comeback.

Once Stephen has massaged my back and shoulders we both play a game of Minesweeper on his I-Phone, the app mysteriously turned up on his phone one day and we have no idea how. I tried it and found it both funny and addictive. Stephen tried it too and loved it so we decided to keep it.

"Hey, do you think we should offer Roman Reigns a cough drop, his throat sounds awful" Stephen mutters to me.

I snort loudly and add "And how about some sunglasses that are mirrored on the inside so Wade Barrett can spy a bit more discreetly" I say, raising my eyebrows as Barrett passes by. He turns towards me and slants his eyebrows.

Later at the show I'm backstage, watching Stephen's match with The Big Show. I turned my phone off not to ignore people but so I can get some peace while the match is on. I've had mine so I've already showered and gotten dressed. The pace of the match is going slowly as Big Show keeps applying submission manoeuvres, the slow pace is boring me to tears so it's no surprise when I cannot hear a very cautiously moved door over my sighs.

I don't even realize that Dean is watching me until he speaks.

"Your husband that boring?"

I jump out of my skin and turn to Dean.

"For god's sake, you frightened the life out of me! What you doing here, we've already got Layla snooping around do you want someone else getting suspicious?"

"Not after having her head smashed against your knee, I think she's gonna need to lie down to cure that worldly headache after that brutal The World Poison you gave her out there"

"That doesn't mean someone else didn't notice you coming in!" I snap.

"Relax, no one was around. Sounds like you're not pleased to see me" Dean says calmly.

"You're right, I'm not! Just go away! You've had your fun, I don't want you in my life, trying to drag me away and make me do stupid things! Back off and bother someone else's wife" I hiss.

"Well, we both no it's not that simple Tulip. It's as if you can forget me or I can forget you now is it?"

"Well you're just going to have to try harder then aren't you? I don't have to worry about forgetting you, I have someone already" I snap.

"You should have thought about that when you decided to fall over near my chair and look up at me. I could see it in your eyes Tulip, your desire, just like you can see mine"

"It was an accident Dean; do you really think I want a total creep like you?"

"That's not what you portrayed yesterday, you seemed more then happy playing with my dick and letting my play with you. And of course, I got to suck on your tits, you weren't saying what a creep I was then" Dean replies brazenly.

I turn away and start watching the match again, the pace has quickened now that Stephen has started beating down The Big Show.

"You can put on a front all you want about being happy with your husband, the truth is if you didn't want me you would have tried harder to make me go away long ago, it's not just when we've kissed or when we've fumbled in toilets. It's when I'm near you, when I'm watching you, you get that hot heady rush in your vagina and your heart rate quickens, I know you want me, I could feel how you were when I pushed my fingers up there, I could feel how firm your nipples when my mouth enclosed round them. Face it, I excite you and feel you with desire. You tried fighting that niggling desire but it didn't work. If you were truly satisfied with 'who you're with already', you'd said adios to me ages ago"

"I might have made a mistake in the heat of the moment, point is I still didn't have sex with you, if I wanted you, I'd had sex with you right?"

Dean moves towards me, his outstretched hand makes towards my legs, he puts his hand between my legs and jerks his finger up violently, I feel that tingly feeling all over my body then jump into my vagina, making me feel so alive and turned on. I suppress a moan but my face says everything that needs to be said.

"I'm not cheating on my husband Dean" I say desperately, almost pleading with him.

"So what you gonna do? Walk around having this feeling of desire and not giving into it?" Dean snipes.

"Even if I desire you, I cannot act on it, it will go away eventually" I say, my desperation is growing.

"I heard you with Sheamus this morning. You moaning and him taking you from behind, it sounds like he really knows how to fuck you, I heard your cries of ecstasy. It made me very hard Tulip, so hard, my clothes became tight but I only want your hands racing down my dick, I only want your hands pleasing me so I had to sit around, listen to your husband fucking you with a massive erection, he must have been using his hands well. I could fuck you just like that Tulip, make you cry and scream in ecstasy, hell even my fingers were enough, imagine what my dick could do"

Dean grips my shoulders and moves me backwards until I'm leaning against a wall. His hands expertly slither down my jeans, his hands pass my knickers and he pushes a finger up me.

"See, you're already wet. Now if my fingers can do this to you, if I can turn you on so easily, imagine what else I could do. You feel this aching, unshakable desire to have my dick, I know you want to feel something more then my fingers and Tulip you can have it. Sooner or later I will fuck you, the longer you keep me waiting (Dean pushes another finger up me), the harder (he pushes his fingers deeper, jerking upwards violently) I will fuck you. But even if you give in tomorrow, I will still fuck you hard, fast and furiously, fulfilling yours and my desires. So why wait if I'm going to get you sooner or later? Might as well, what's the term… 'get it over with?'"

I can't reply through my heavy panting but I know Dean is right. There is no point in waiting around because if he can do this to me this easily then eventually I will end up having sex with him.

Dean takes my hand and leads it to his bulge, I go to put my hand down there but he abruptly pulls away, smirking at me.

"Oh no you don't! If you're gonna moan my name, it won't be because you're grouping my dick, it will be when we're having sex in my bed, only then can you feel it and only then will you moan my name. You can keep playing games with me, you can pretend you don't want me but in the end we know it's a smokescreen. I'll be waiting Tulip, when you're ready to give in to the inevitable, just drop me a line" and with that Dean leaves. Behind me I hear Michael Cole yell 'BROGUE KICK!'

Layla walks in, her eyes wide, she looks like she's just heard a terrible ultimatum and ready to help her best friend.

"What are you going to do?" she says, her voice shocked. I turn to her with a small smile.

"Give in"

**Give in…watch this space folks, review and follow. Go on. It's inevitable. **


	8. It Is Time

"Oh no, you can't do that, you just can't, what about Stephen, what about your husband?" Layla says.

I look towards the TV where Stephen is celebrating his victory, I predict that we've got about five minutes before Stephen gets here and walks in on us.

"What about my husband? He doesn't need to know. He knows something is up and it kills me to lie to him but what do I do huh? Hurt his feelings for the sake of telling the truth? I'd rather suffer in silence then hurt my husband. I've already crossed the line Layla, even just be kissing I've already cheated. Might as well go the whole hog hey" I say roughly.

Layla shakes her head and grabs my arm desperately; I shake her off and turn away from her, pacing up and down in irritation.

"I know you've already cheated but having sex with Dean will only make it worse, you have to tell Stephen, the guilt will eat you up. I can even help you, say that Dean forced himself on you or something" Layla pleads with me.

"Wouldn't we still be lying? I didn't exactly say no to him did I?" I snap, turning to face Layla angrily.

"So you're just gonna have an affair with Dean Ambrose are you?" Layla desperately.

"No, I'm just going to have sex with him once, that's all he wants at the end of the day anyway, a quick leg over. Then he'll leave me alone and I can put this whole thing behind me"

"Then what if he decides to come back for more? Then what do you do?"

"Then I tell Stephen that Dean is harassing me" I reply. "Now will you drop it? Stephen will be here any minute and I don't want him overhearing anything!"

"You can't do this Tulip, it's not right"

"Who are you to decide that? Just get the hell at Layla, this conversation is over! Go on! GET OUT!" I yell.

Layla does as she's told and opens the door to leave, as she opens the door we see Stephen standing there, his eyes wide. Oh no, how much did he hear?"

"Eavesdropping were you?" I ask angrily.

"No, I only just got here to hear you yell at Layla to get out. I see you two haven't made it up yet" Stephen says.

"Oh, what a brilliant observation, of course we haven't made it up!" I snarl sarcastically.

"Ok, no need to take it out on me. We'll speak nothing more about it" Stephen says, his feelings clearly hurt.

He goes into the adjacent room to have a shower. I sit and listen to the water running; it keeps piercing my mind with what ifs, buts and all these different scenarios. Stephen catches me having sex with Dean. I tell Stephen the truth. Stephen overhears something he shouldn't have. I know with each and every scenario Stephen will end up getting hurt and I cannot let that happen. I love my husband, he is a gorgeous, amazing man and the way I've been acting behind his back I don't deserve him. But I have to have sex with Dean, just so I can make him go away, just so I can make this infatuation go away, otherwise I will never have a peaceful marriage or life. It's only one time, it won't mean anything then afterwards everything will go back to normal. Stephen will never have to know, what's the point in hurting his feelings?

Stephen comes out of the shower dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Hey honey, Drew texted me earlier asking if I wanted to go out for a drink with him, it's turned into this massive gathering, everyone is going and we're all having drinks together, you coming as well?"

As soon as I hear Stephen say that everyone is going I realize this is a perfect opportunity to have my secret tryst with Dean. They would be gone for hours that is more then enough time and thankfully I can think of an excuse not to go very quickly.

"I'd love to but what with me arguing with Layla and falling out with her I'd rather not dampen the mood. I think I'll stay behind and think a way to try and patch things up with her. Maybe I can join you later?" I reply.

"I thought you'd say something like that sweetheart" Stephen says, disappointed.

"You go without me, I don't want to ruin your evening" I say soothingly, I sweep forward run my hand over his wet hair.

"Mmm I will do Tulip. Are you gonna give me a hug or do I have to demand one?" Stephen asks with a growl.

"Are you gonna dry yourself first?" I ask with a laugh.

"I can't, you see I'm totally useless at mopping up moisture even with a super duper absorbent towel so I need your help" Stephen says stupidly.

I laugh loudly; my husband is such a clown sometimes. I pull the towel off him and run it over his sexy, muscular body then dry his lovely fiery hair. When he's dry I drop the towel and fling my arms around my husband. I wait for him to do the same. When he doesn't I pull away and look at him inquisitively, I half expect him to start ranting and yelling about me being a filthy cheat but instead he kneels down and picks up the towel.

"Go on, put your arms back round me again" Stephen says to me.

I do as I'm told; when I lean close to my husband he wraps the towel round both of us and ties a knot so it won't fall down. When he's done he wraps his arms around me then buries his face in my neck, his soft lips gently kissing my skin.

"Awww, what's gotten into you Stephen?" I laugh softly.

"Love for my amazing wife, that's what" Stephen replies.

Stephen runs his hands through my hair and kisses me deeply, his tongue meshing and pushing against mine. I rest my hands on his pert, shapely behind and kiss him back, how can a kiss taste so good?

After several minutes Stephen pulls away and frees us from the towel, he goes over to his suitcase and starts getting dressed.

"We should try that sometime Tulip" Stephen says to me, pulling one his jeans.

"Try what?" I ask. I have no idea what he is talking about.

"We should try having sex while tied up in bedcovers, it'd be amazing!" Stephen replies.

I let out a loud snort. "Haven't we done that before, we were like twenty at the time and staying at your Grandmas. I remember we ripped them and they were new bedcovers, she was furious because we wouldn't tell her how it happened" I laugh.

"Oh yeah, we weren't allowed to stay for weeks afterwards, and she only let us back over after my dad figured out how we did it and told her, even then she said, bring your own bedcovers!" Stephen laughs.

"So you wanna wreck some hotel bedcovers? Fine by me, as long as we don't get a surprise bill and an angry letter demanding an explanation afterwards!"

"Yup, I wanna wreck some bedcovers…. And you!" Stephen says loudly.

I raise my eyebrows at Stephen; we leave the locker room and make our way to the car park to our rental car. Seeing as Stephen is driving us back to our hotel room I can text Dean and tell him that we can meet up later when everyone has gone out. He texts back minutes later saying he has cancelled going with Seth and Roman to the club and that I'm all his.

When we get back to the hotel room there's a mad rush to pack our bags. As time keeps on ticking towards my secret meet up with Dean my heart beats faster in anticipation and excitement.

Once Stephen is finished he kisses me goodbye and says he'll be back in a few hours.

"Try not to come back too drunk" I joke.

"Don't worry, I'll come back a little tipsy but not drunk, you know, drunk enough to be incredibly amorous but sober enough to perform, and able to walk in a straight line!" Stephen responds.

I kiss my husband on the cheek and watch him leave. I sit waiting, listening to my own heartbeat. My phone vibrating loudly distracts me; I pick it up and read a text from Dean: 'Come on, he's left! What's keeping you?'

I send a text back saying that I'm waiting a few minutes to make sure the coast is clear.

I sit on the bed, wringing my hands and watching the clock tick, I count one each time the minute hand makes a full cycle, after counting to ten I realize I cannot delay this any longer and get up to leave, picking up my phone in the process.

I open the door and peer down the corridor to make sure nobody is looking. Thankfully there are no CCTV cameras to worry about and even then I doubt that the operators would immediately know it's a famous WWE Superstar going to cheat on her famous superstar husband with another equally famous superstar.

I don't bother knocking on the door but when I turn the handle the door doesn't open, I angrily tap on the door and hear someone fumbling about in the room behind it.

The door opens to reveal Dean Ambrose, casually dressed in a black T-Shirt and black boxer shorts.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to turn up!" Dean says impatiently. He lets me in and locks the door behind me. I look around, observing how incredibly tidy Dean's room is and just like last time his coffee machine is set up in the corner. I go sit on the bed, unsure of what to do or say.

"Do you want a drink? I can make a brilliant cappuccino; I've even got little marshmallows to add on top, just for you" Dean says.

I look at him, trying to make out if he is mocking me or being serious. As if he could read my mind, Dean sighs "I'm being serious, would you like a frothy cappuccino with marshmallows?"

"Sure, I'd love a frothy coffee. I don't like Starbucks, I find their coffee to be far too bitter" I reply, thankfully I don't sound too nervous.

I watch as Dean makes my coffee, he looks like a professional barista, only this is a hotel room and he's not wearing any uniform.

"What made you get a coffee machine; you never told me when you lured me here last time"

"I don't like rubbish coffee, I always make my own. I've done it ever since I was sixteen, when I used to work in a café"

"You used to work in a café? Blimey, you learn something new every day!" I laugh.

I take a sip of my cappuccino, it's delicious.

"Mmm, lovely! Doesn't the coffee machine weigh a lot though?"

"Not really, it's easy to dismantle and set up again so it doesn't take up much room or add much weight, that's why I chose it" Dean says stoically.

"I bet it's a pain to clean, smoothie maker I've got is really annoying to clean"

"Nah it's really easy to clean" Dean says, he watches intently as I finish my drink and start fishing the marshmallows out from the bottom of the mug, the heat has melted them so they make a sticky mess all over my fingers.

"I hope you're going to suck on me like that" Dean says, his turn of voice changing.

I turn away and put my mug back on the bedside cabinet, when I turn back round Dean pulls me towards him and pushes his lips against mine, I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around him, kissing him back. The kiss slowly deepens until we're both using tongues. We pull off each others clothes until we're down to our underwear. Forgetting Dean wasn't wearing any trousers, I look down to remove them and see his penis straining against his boxer shorts. I pull them off and throw them aside, I'm pleasantly surprised, he's a lot bigger then I thought he would be. I wrap my hand round his cock and move it slowly; Dean moans and sighs with pleasure, watching me intently. I move so I'm lying between Dean's legs then kneel on my knees so I can kiss his chest, slowly making my way down. When I get to his penis he moans softly but says nothing. I know I can't delay any longer so I allow my tongue to reach out and lick his hardness; he moans louder and arches his back. I lick and kiss, enjoying each and every taste and enjoying every moan Dean emits. Finally I cannot wait any longer take his dick into my mouth, I move my lips up and down slowly, gradually building up the speed. Dean cries and gasps with pleasure, begging me to go faster. I take more of Dean into my mouth and suck faster; I can feel an explosion of excitement when Dean moans "Just how I like it".

I finally pull away and look up at Dean; he is looking back at me, with the same intense stare when I tripped over him. I know it's time, I know it's time to give into him, time to give into the inevitable. I mount Dean but as soon as I do, he flips me on my back.

"Now it's my turn" he says in a low voice. He bows his and takes my left nipple into his mouth; his right hand kneads and caresses my right breast. He switches in between them, left right left right.

While he is doing this I can feel his dick between my thighs, the excitement is building, anticipating what is about to happen. I wait for Dean to enter me but he doesn't, I can't wait any longer, I need to feel him, NOW.

"Dean…please…" I beg.

Dean briefly stops sucking on my right breast and looks up at me but he says nothing. He goes back to sucking on my breasts. I watch as he switches to my left, when without warning I feel him penetrate me, he feels so big, so hard, so good.

I let out a cry of ecstasy and feel Dean creeping up me, he pushes slowly then gently. I focus as his length and width move in me, loving how solid he feels. He starts pushing faster and more roughly, I can't but let out loud moans of pleasure. I push my knees into his armpits; my hands dig into his shoulders as I desperately try to get more leverage. Dean continues pushing aggressively, I feel him creep up me even further. Dean climaxes suddenly then shortly afterwards, so do I. We last surprisingly long after climaxing, I guess neither of us want it to stop. When it does, Dean leans against me and I drop my legs, the aching that I couldn't feel through my pleasure hits me suddenly. Dean rolls off of me and lays besides me, panting heavily.

"That… was… so… good" Dean moans, turning to face me.

"I'll say" I reply when I've finally caught my breath.

"I told you I could do you good" Dean boasts.

"You did. I'd stay here and chat with you more but I can't, I've got to get back to my room and fall asleep there, I'm tired" I moan.

"I know you have. Guess I'll be seeing you around…until next time" Dean says and he smirks at me.

"Until next time, I like the sound of that. When will that be?" I ask anxiously.

"Whenever we can get the peace and quiet" Dean replies.

I get dressed and kiss Dean good bye.

"Keep in touch, so we know when that next time will be". I wink at Dean and open the door, first checking for any people in the corridor. No one is lurking about so I go back to my own room. Mercifully Stephen is not back yet. I haven't got a call or missed text from him either. I get into bed and promptly fall asleep, I don't know how long I've been sleeping but it must be hours because when Stephen stumbles into my room it is really dark.

Stephen turns the light on and we both blink and stare at each other stupidly.

"Oh… you're asleep" Stephen comments.

I scowl; I can smell the beer from where I'm lying.

"You're drunk!" I snarl in disgust.

"No I'm not, just a little unsteady on my feet!" Stephen laughs.

I watch as he undresses, he struggles to get his jeans off and ends up falling over, luckily for him he falls on our bed. Sighing impatiently I go to his rescue and pull his jeans off. Stephen removes his underwear and climbs in beside me, he cuddles up to me then says "You've still got clothes on"

I get out of bed and remove all my clothes then get back under the covers with Stephen.

"So, fancy some good ol' Irish lovin'?" Stephen asks me, stoking my thigh soothingly.

"Not when you're a drunken mess I don't. I'm going to sleep!" I snap and I turn away from Stephen and put my head down to go back to sleep. Unfortunately it is ages before I go back to sleep again, and all the time I am awake I spend thinking about the events today.

**Sorry I have not been writing! I have been ill and busy, I hope you understand and enjoy this chapter! **


End file.
